


Beauty and the Beast

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, not Loki is the beast, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: (Name) grew up in a small village in Vanaheim. When she was a small child barbarian men attacked the village and most of the people remembers a beast which killed the barbarians. No one remembers where the beast came or where it disappeared. (Name) knows the beast however, like no one else.Now, after fifty years, Prince Thor of Asgard visits the village searching for a maid who wouldn't get scared of his brother and who would make sure that the younger prince would get up in time and would attend to the events and meetings he needs to. The blonde arrives right after (Name)'s father throws her out and tells her never to return. (Name) is in need of a roof above her head and money so she accepts the offer because well, she doesn't really have a choice.Find out the rest in this story!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I decided to post the first chapter of this story now but you will have to wait for the next ones because of my exam period at University. I'm really sorry but I need to study =( Hope you will enjoy it anyway! <3 And I wanted to thank you for all of the kudos and bookmarks my former stories got! It really means a lot when I see that I wrote something others can enjoy! Please tell me your opinions but please be polite with me because I'm always polite also those who leave me comments! And if you don't like my story, it's not a problem, you don't need to read it. I know that Loki's character I work with is not everytime the way he is in the MCU but you can find other fanfics where Loki is completely different so who cares? XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story and lots of love from me! <3

‘This is the last time I ever saw you! Never dare to come back, you mewling quim!’ shouted your father from the opening of the door to your house (former home). His eyebrows furrowed in anger and his eyes sparkled with rage. He shut the door in front of your face with a loud bang.

That was it. You messed up everything with accidently dropping the finest bottle of wine your father would’ve sent to the royal family. He always wanted to get something in exchange but he never got anything. It usually worked like that. You worked the crap out of yourself out on the field, doing his job and when something didn’t work the way he expected it to do he beat the crap out of you. You felt relieved to get thrown out of your home. Your mother died years ago so you had no one to care for in the house anymore. You got up on your feet from where your father tossed you and started walking down the street to the main market in the village.

You knew you would meet someone who could offer you some kind of job. Washing, sewing, helping a tailor, getting a job as a maid in a noble family house, anything but home. You knew you would never go back even if you had to stay out on the cold streets because it was winter, the wind blowing you with ice cold air till your bones felt like they were ice themselves, snow falling slowly from the sky. As you reached the market you could feel the smell of fried fish and roasted beef with the sweet smell of ginger bread. How you loved these smells. It felt like when you were little and your mother was still around cooking and singing like an angel. Her voice was… unbelievably beautiful. You pulled tighter your cheap fur coat on your form and walked into the market full of people from different realms and countries. Vanaheim was famous of many things, like the women, the wine, the abundant soils giving fruits in every kind and flavor. You still had a few coins and your case knife on your belt. You wore brown leather pants and thick lined boots tightly attached to your legs and a linen shirt with a leather vest on your chest. You tied your breasts with canvas instead of a corset.

As you walked amongst the people swirling like a vortex you noticed a small tavern. The only tavern you went to hang out with Sarun, the boy from the neighboring soils. He was now no longer a boy but a man who looked at you as a sister. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes and fleshy lips. His eyes were almond shaped and his white skin was smooth and flawless. He always came to save you if you got into a nasty argument with a guy who wanted to have you for a night. There were more beautiful girls around the town but something in you were different. They were all quiet, dumb and gossip-y while you could use a case knife pretty well if someone tried anything but not only your knife was a weapon but your tongue. You opened the tavern’s door and walked in before spotting Sarun at a table with another man. The man had golden blonde hair and beard, his eyes sky blue and his smile merry, his laugh loud and thundering. He had well-built body like a true warrior from Asgard and his armor was Asgardian too. When Sarun spotted you walking towards them he jumped up and cried out your name happily.

‘(Name), come! I have to introduce you to this great warrior!’ he spread his arms wide and gave you a tight hug before turning you to the blonde man. ‘This is my friend from a battle, prince Thor!’

‘Prince Thor, ha? Nice to meet you’ you offered your hand for a shake in disbelief when you felt his large hand encircle yours and his lips left a soft kiss above your skin. You looked at him dumbfounded but smiled at him. ‘I did not know Sarun know you. He always keeps the details to himself when he tells a story.’

‘Hahaha! He does indeed! Nice to meet you finally, my lady!’ he smiled at you and offered a seat to you between him and Sarun. You sat down and accepted a drink from the prince knowing it would be impolite to refuse his offer. The night went fast as they talked about war stories and adventures but the prince suddenly turned his attention to you and started asking about you.

‘There is nothing interesting about me, my prince, I can assure you’ you smiled politely. Suddenly the innkeeper came to your table and not even noticing the prince started talking to you.

‘(Name)! It is an urgent case please, sing something to the guests before they start smashing the tables and chairs on each other! Please calm them down!’ pleaded the poor Kald who owned the tavern.

‘I am sure you can solve the problem, Kald. I am absent most nights yet your tavern still stands’ you sighed not wanting to go out. It reminded you too much of your mother.

‘(Name), please!’ pleaded more the poor man.

‘I am sure you would not want to upset our friend here and besides, you have a beautiful voice. You should go’ nudged you Sarun smiling.

‘How much can you pay me?’ you turned back to Kald. At his quirked eyebrow you rolled your eyes. ‘My father decided to kick me out today so I am living from money since this afternoon. If you want me to sing, you need to pay me.’

After a little hesitation Kald took out his leather wallet and pushed ten golden crowns in your palm. You took them away and got up. You walked up to the small stage they had for a four member band and started singing an old song your mother sang a long time ago.

 

 

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_   
_Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_   
_Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_  
 _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_  
 _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_  
 _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_  
  
_I wish I was on yonder hill_  
 _'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill_  
 _Until every tear would turn a mill_  
  
_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel_  
 _I'll sell my only spinning wheel_  
 _To buy my love a sword of steel_

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red_   
_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread_   
_Until my parents shall wish me dead_

 

 

Your voice sounded over the crowd’s loud noise and soon created silence and every pair of eyes were pointed to your form. It was exciting and your confidence peaked when the song was over. You were proud when you saw the clear awe in their eyes, their mouth hang ajar at your talent. You continued with another song with the title Dragonborn walking amongst the men and women singing with a smile on your beautiful face, your steps careful, light like you danced around the tavern eyes following your steps in awe as you sang. A few men joined in with their deep voice at the chorus parts making it more magical. When you finished the song everyone jumped up from their seats and applause blew up the place making you beam proud and happily. Sarun gave you another tight hug but this time lifted you up when you reached your table you sat with him and Thor.

‘You were made to be a singer, (Name)! You should sing here more often’ said Sarun his grin wide.

‘I wish not to, Sarun… I would need to practice and learn a lot more songs’ you shook your head. You only were reminded of your mother when you sang. The similarity between your voices was too big and your heart throbbed painfully in your chest. She was the only one who ever loved you and after losing her you couldn’t find love again in your life.

‘I heard earlier that you need a job, my lady… and I may have one for you’ spoke up suddenly Thor from your other side. ‘You can refuse it if you want. I will come back two days from now for your answer.’

‘Very well’ you nodded. Maybe Thor saw you as a potential maid for the queen but you didn’t want to keep your hopes up just in case you had to refuse. The blonde prince bid his goodbyes after a while and left you and Sarun alone for the night. Sarun told you to stay with his family in their house because they had enough room for a guest. After a long argument you accepted because you couldn’t say no to his puppy dog eyes.

That is how you ended up in their house that night. His parents gave you the guest room but you were the last one to go to sleep because Sarun had a pair of twin sisters who pleaded with you to sing them before going to bed so you did. You lied in the soft bed happy that you didn’t have to sleep on the ground in an ally when someone knocked on your door. You got up and walked to the door to open it yawning as you opened it. Sarun stood behind the wood and smiled at you apologetically.

‘What?’ you asked blinking sleepily.

‘Can I come in?’ he asked pointing inside so you stepped aside and let him in. After you closed the door you turned to him and put your hands on your hips.

‘I was almost already asleep, Sarun, you need a really good reason to be here’ you said.

‘I thought about the job Thor is offering… and you would go to Asgard, (Name)!’ he started.

‘And?’ you asked.

‘We would not be able to hang out anymore… you are my best friend!’ he said.

‘Sarun, I have no home anymore, I have no job. If I refuse his offer, I would need to sleep on the streets until I would find a job. I will accept his offer no matter what it is because that would give me shelter.’ you sighed running your hand through your hair. ‘Look, if I get a job, in a few years I would be able to move on if I dislike the job, okay? I will move on and maybe our paths will cross again.’

‘Maybe… and years are still long. I hate to spend my days here in Hemnor. My only duty is to stand by the gates all day long… I want to go to battles and adventures!’ shook his head Sarun.

‘You know what? Why do you not ask of Thor about employ you as a palace guard or something? You are friends, do you not?’ you asked the idea lighting up your face like a light bulb.

‘He is my friend but my pride will not let me ask of something like this’ narrowed his eyes your stubborn best friend. You sighed and slapped him in the back of his head.

‘You can make it up to him by doing your job perfectly, Sarun. That would be the best way to pay him back’ you rolled your eyes. You yawned again and pushed him towards your door. ‘Now it is already too late so I would like to take a good sleep. Out!’

‘Good night, (Name)!’ he said before you closed the door. It was late indeed and you were exhausted. You slumped in your bed tiredly and your lips curled in a small smile. Two days from now, you would be far away from everything reminding you of the only thing you never had. Family. You were finally free of your constant pain and it made you happy.

 

_**To be continue…** _


	2. Two

The two days passed quickly as you waited for Prince Thor’s arrival. You spent these two days walking along the streets and looking for something you didn’t know what. It was a mystery to you why and what you wanted to find. You didn’t want to go yet however you knew it was time for you to move on from Vanaheim. Yes, you were born here and grew up here but nothing bonded you here anymore.

You decided to practice at Sarun’s house in the guest room. Your magical voice flied around the room and the house calling birds to your window which answered you sometimes making you smile. It was noon when someone knocked on your door interrupting your song. You went for the door and opened it to welcome the visitor, who was Sarun and Thor.

‘Good evening, my lady’ greeted you the prince breathing a soft kiss on your knuckles. You smiled at him and let him inside with Sarun. ‘Your voice is still magical, (Name).’

‘Thank you, my prince, however I was only practicing’ you pointed to a chair with your hand. ‘Please, take a seat.’

After the prince accepted your offer you and Sarun followed his actions and took a seat in the remaining chairs. You crossed your legs your gown’s soft fabric brushing against your skin as you did and placed your hands on your crossed knee.

‘I came back to ask you about the job I am offering you. First of all, you still can refuse or quit during your employment, mother and I will understand’ smiled at you the blonde prince with a troubled smile making you curious about the job. ‘We were looking for a personal maid for my brother, Loki. I know how he is called by names throughout the Nine Realms and I know that you are aware of his actions and personality. That is why you can quit whenever you want during your employment. But recently he cannot sleep well and no one could sing beautifully enough for him from our maids. Would you like to come to the palace and accept the job?’

A long silence filled the room as you looked down on your hands clasped to your knee in thought. You had no siblings, nothing you would want to stay here for, however you could get a job here as well, no need of tolerating a cocky, sassy, self-centered, rude, smug and sometimes cruel, cold and angry prince. But you weren’t the type of person to judge by the gossip you heard. They were mostly just nonsense and held no truth behind themselves. If you would accept the offer you would be able to see Asgard, see another realm, see more than what you ever could see. You could dance and attend to balls even if only just as a servant but still it would be fascinating. You sighed because you knew you were stupid.

‘I accept it, my prince. What am I supposed to do as his personal maid?’ you asked unsure of what that meant.

‘You will make sure to get him out of bed in time for the conferences and other official events during the day. You will be the one to choose his outfit for a ball, meeting, celebration or event. You will make his bath and urge him to take a bathe if he refuses to do so. You will organize his things in his room if he makes a mess and you will bring his breakfast every morning. Your chambers will be on the other side of the corridor from his and you will get just as much supplies as a noble guest would. You can use the royal family’s own library and you will dine with us. If you need to learn etiquette which you would only need to keep during an event, ball, celebration, important guest’s visit, you can ask for help from the same teacher who taught me and my brother when we were young.’ explained Thor with a hopeful gleam in his blue eyes.

‘Well, that sounds fine to me. When will we depart, my prince?’ you asked quirking your eyebrows in question.

‘When you are ready’ he beamed at you.

‘I will pack the few things I have and we will meet in the garden, if that is fine with you’ you asked politely however you made your voice show that it wasn’t subject of debate. Thor nodded and went out of your room.

‘So you will go… promise me one thing, (Name)’ put his hands on your shoulders Sarun. ‘You will send me messages of how are you or if the dark prince ate you already, okay?’

‘If he eats me I will not be able to write you, Sarun’ you laughed. ‘And can you name a man who could defeat me in a fight verbal or nonverbal?’

‘You are right, as always… but I will still be worried about you’ shook his head smiling at you your best friend who you still saw as a little boy with mud and dirt all over his face and hands. You could never forget how you were before and you knew you would miss this troublesome guy. You hugged him and sighed.

‘My mother told you to look out for me, did she not?’ you whispered. Sarun hugged you back and pressed his cheek on the top of your head.

‘Yes, she did. But you were the one who always looked out for me, (Name)’ answered the raven haired. You left his house with your heart already missing him but you knew it was for the better. You could leave the job if you wanted to anytime and it sounded like it wasn’t permanent.

When you arrived at the golden dome of the Bifrost, you couldn’t take your eyes off of the view of the stars in the opening Heimdall looked out. You stood in awe at how beautiful it was. Back in Hemnor you couldn’t see anything like this just the clouds and trees.

‘Welcome, (Name) in Asgard’ sounded the gatekeeper’s voice from behind you on his podium.

‘Nice to meet you, Heimdall’ you smiled up at him as you turned to him to greet him. ‘If I would not be assigned as Loki’s maid, I would love to hang around here all day long. It is beautiful.’

‘It is, indeed’ smiled the golden eyed man back at you.

‘Can I ask you something?’ you asked curious as to why he knew your name. Heimdall nodded as he looked back out to the stars. ‘How do you know my name?’

‘You were just an infant when your mother wished to go to Vanaheim. That was the last time I met you personally or her’ answered the man. Your eyes widened at that but Thor put a hand on your shoulder to tell you it was time to go.

‘Have a good night, Heimdall’ you said your goodbye and left the golden dome hearing him reply with a ‘You too, my lady’.

You followed Thor through the fields and streets on horseback your dark grey cloak waving behind you. You pulled up the hood because of the cold wind when you started shivering. The streets were busy no matter how cold it was outside, people walking along the streets in heavy clothes and different kinds of things in their hands. You could smell cinnamon and mulled wine in the air filling your nostrils. It wasn’t long to reach the palace’s gates and at the sight of the blonde prince the guards opened them immediately. Thor stopped at the barns and gave his horse to a servant who led the horse in his stall as another servant did with yours.

You followed after Thor on corridors through the palace till you reached a giant pair of golden doors. You gulped when you sensed it must be the throne room. The blonde turned to you suddenly before you entered.

‘Please, take down the hood. Father would be suspicious about it’ smiled at you troubled the prince. You lifted your hands and pushed it back feeling the cold immediately struck you. Thor pushed the doors slightly and they opened up to reveal you to the king. You were frightened somewhere but you ordered your face to show nothing of your nervousness.

Thor led you in front of the All-Father and stopped beside you kneeling on one of his knees and pressed his right fist to his chest. You mimicked him and kept your face down not daring to look up.

‘You may rise’ boomed the king, making you flinch slightly but fortunately no one saw it.

‘I brought her, Father’ announced Thor standing up. ‘Her name is (Name) and she will be the one to take care of Loki.’

‘Well, get her accustomed to her chambers and what she needs to do. You may leave’ said the king dismissing you both. When you were out of the throne room you sighed audibly.

‘It might be frightening for you, I assume’ chuckled the blonde next to you.

‘It is… I grew up in a small village. I never saw any kings and queens and princes in Vanaheim before. I am afraid of acting disrespectfully towards him even if I know my place’ you answered. Thor was different. You weren’t afraid of him because he seemed to be one of the men you hang out with back in Hemnor. He was friendly, cheerful and didn’t seem to be the one to have any ill will towards anyone.

‘I understand, my lady… I only hope that you will be able to handle my brother’s temper’ sighed the blonde as he led you to your chambers first. You walked up to a too winged white door with golden handle. He stopped in front of it and motioned for you to open the doors. You pushed down the handle and walked inside but stopped amazed at the sight in front of you.

The room was large with a double bed pushed to one of the white walls packed with a host of fluffy cushion, opposite to the bed you saw two large, white wardrobes and in the corner was a white dressing table with an oval mirror attached to the table. On both of its sides plants were placed. In front of you were three windows elliptically giving sight to the gardens and under them were a long cushioned ledge. On your left there was a door you assumed leading to the bathroom. You turned back to the prince but saw him still standing in the corridor awkwardly. You furrowed your eyebrows.

‘My prince? Would you not come in?’ you asked confused. Thor cleared his throat nervously.

‘That would be impolite, my lady’ he said.

‘Um… well then, let us go to your brother’ you smiled and walked out of your room. Thor led you over to the other end of the corridor where an ebony door separated you from Loki’s chambers. The wood was adorned with gold and green showing Yggdrasil. It was beautiful and you stared at it in awe. The blonde knocked on the door two times before opening it. You followed him inside but bumped in his broad back.

‘Brother, I brought you your new chambermaid’ called out Thor in the dark. You squinted your eyes as you tried to see something or someone in the darkness and to your surprise you noticed a person sit up in their bed.

‘I told you that I do not need one’ growled the dark prince. His tone was tired and you knew that his rudeness was only directed towards Thor. You put a hand on the blonde’s arm and nodded.

‘That is unfortunate because I am already here’ you walked further inside his chambers and lit a few candles with the small magic you learnt and possessed. ‘Nice to meet you, I am (Name).’

For a while Loki just looked at you stunned but his gaze turned cold and distant again. You sighed but smiled at him nonetheless. This was your advantage in every situation whenever you had to defend yourself. You could be polite and patient with the most irritating person in the Nine Realms which in your case was your father.

‘At least use a title when you address me’ rolled his eyes the raven haired prince, making your smile grow a little bit mischievous.

‘Of course, _my prince_. How do you like your bath, _my prince_? And your tea, _my prince_? Do I need to ask about your schedule through the week, _my prince_? I would appreciate to be informed about your likes and dislikes as well as about your duties, _my prince_. Who was your former maid, _my prince_? I will definitely remember everything, _my prince_ ’ your smile was sweet and playful as you saw the irritation in his eyes but something else with it. Was it amusement? This prince was definitely strange but you liked challenges. You noticed the small smirk forming on Thor’s lips as he witnessed this exchange between you and his brother.

‘Hm… interesting. The first time I did not make a maid cry with only my presence’ hummed Loki as he got out of his bed and you could make out his lean body. He was shirtless and his pale skin covered his well-defined muscles on his torso while black silk pajama pants hugged his long legs while his bare feet tapped on the wooden floor without a sound. He walked up to you his hard blue-green gaze never leaving your (e/c) orbs until he was just inches away from you. You had to lift your head to be able to look in his eyes however you showed none of your discomfort by the position your neck was. He was tall, that was for sure.

‘I keep a notebook on my desk for noting my schedule and sudden duties. You are allowed to look into it’ he pointed at a brown leather covered book. ‘And about the others on my desk, I have to warn you: you cannot open any of them. I am the only who can open them as long as they are on my desk.’

‘What about your laundry?’ you asked.

‘That is not a chambermaid’s duty to take care of, my lady’ spoke up Thor and you just remembered that he stood in the room too. ‘You will only prepare my brother’s personal stuff and will grant his personal wishes like making a cup of tea. The maids who are tasked to clean up and wash our clothes will come here every third day. If there is no valuable laundry they will only clean up but you will have to tell them where to not touch or go in.’

‘Understood’ you smiled at the blonde brightly relieved that you didn’t need to learn how to wash these expensive and sensitive clothes like silk. You were perfectly fine with taking care of the prince and you found it amusing. He was a mystery and you loved mysteries. He was the first man who wasn’t taken aback or offended by your feistiness. ‘Do you want me to prepare your bath for you, my prince?’

‘That would be excellent’ he answered with a bored expression however when you disappeared behind the bathroom door he turned to Thor. ‘Where is she from? She is definitely not Asgardian. They would run away screaming their lungs out the moment they would realize where they are.’

‘(Name) would hardly run away, brother. Do not expect her to be like any maid you had’ smiled at Loki the blonde. ‘She is a Vanir. Her voice amazes everyone however her personality piqued my interest. I knew she would not run away so easily as the other ones.’

‘Her voice? She sings?’ quirked an eyebrow Loki at Thor but you walked out of the bathroom and interrupted Thor in responding.

‘Your bath is ready for you, my prince’ you said expectantly looking at Loki to go bathe now. ‘I am going to bring your breakfast… almost lunch to the time you will be all done.’

‘No plum’ he answered as he went to the bathroom and closed the door on himself.

‘What is wrong with plum?’ you mumbled confused and shrugged. ‘May I ask where can I find the kitchen, my prince?’

‘I could walk you around, (Name)’ he answered. ‘And when it is only the two of us or we are amongst good friends and close ones, you can call me Thor. No need for the title.’

‘Thank you, Thor’ you smiled up at him and followed him out of Loki’s chambers and onto the endless lines of corridors. You could easily remember the way back to your chambers and Loki’s as you passed windows and stairs and different doors. After a long silence you spoke up. ‘I hope I did not frighten Loki.’

‘Oh, my lady, you should not worry about that. He finds it amusing that you are so different from the Asgardian maids who never speaks or asks. I hope to change that one day during my rule however. They seem to be frightened even if I only ask them to open the window.’ answered Thor saddened. You frowned.

‘Does anyone harm any of them whenever they fail to do their duties? Or are they not here because of their will?’ you asked straight not thinking that you were talking to a prince but he said himself: you were his friend and not just a maid.

‘That is something I will only find out when I take the throne’ he sighed.

‘It must be a heavy burden and a lot of responsibility’ you tried to change the subject.

‘Do you not think it is a good thing?’ he asked surprised but your gaze turned dark.

‘Do you assume me to be shallow, Thor?’ you asked and continued when he stayed silent. ‘You must be used to the people of who can only see the wealth in it however I can imagine how much of a burden it can be. Having selfish and uncaring council members who only want to grow their own wealth, having snobby noble families looking out for title and money every attempt they have and having so many poor people with hungry mouths. It is not easy to find balance in satisfying every one of them.’

‘I did not mean to offend you, (Name) however most people only see the good things in it and tells me how lucky I am’ he sighed heavily.

‘Then they do not have any sense of responsibility, Thor’ you answered with a small smile on your lips. Soon you arrived at the kitchen after Thor showed you the library for your request, the grand dining hall where you would eat and if you ever needed to warn Loki about anything, the door leading to the gardens and his own bedchamber’s doors if you needed to ever reach him. You bid your goodbyes to him at the kitchen and walked inside to get Loki’s breakfast. You smiled when you didn’t see any plums assuming that the cook already knew about his dislikes.

You were back in a few minutes with a silver plate of fruits, bread and some meat you couldn’t recognize with jam and butter on another smaller plate. You pushed closed the doors when you noticed Loki at his desk reading something.

‘Breakfast, my prince’ you announced making him look up in surprise.

‘You really have not run away’ he spoke up in utter surprise making you chuckle.

‘Thor told me that my duty is to take care of you, my prince.’ you answered with a smile still on your lips.

‘Thor?’ he asked surprised. You cleared your throat not knowing if he would lash out at you for disrespect.

‘Yes, your brother, my prince’ you answered.

‘He let you call him by his name?’ he asked again. You nodded and walked over to place the plates on the desk before you grabbed the notebook and opened it up to see where you were needed.

‘Yes, he did.’ your answer was short because you were absorbed in the notebook to remember your recent week. You were a fast learner if it came to details and data like information.

‘Did he tell you to call me by my name?’ asked the raven haired prince already slicing bread and covered it with butter and jam. Sweet-tooth. You smiled at him peering up from the small book in your hand.

‘Do you think I would call you by your name?’ you quirked an eyebrow at him. His silence made you continue. ‘No, he did not and I would never call you by your name without permission.’

‘It is surprising that a low life like you can remember your place’ he mumbled amused but surprise crept onto his handsome face when he noticed your angry glare.

‘However I know I have no status or title, I still expect you to talk to me with respect unless you want to go for your breakfast and meals yourself’ your anger and cold tone sent shivers down his spine however his own temper flared up you could see it in his eyes.

‘I would have plenty of maids to do these things instead of you’ he stood up to look down at you but it was in vain because you weren’t afraid of this act. Oh, no. You were quite used to it by now knowing you could win even if you really wanted to.

‘I was informed that you scared all of them away by now’ you answered with a smirk on your lips. You turned around, your long (h/c) locks hitting him on his face and you walked to the door to go unpacking in your room. ‘Two hours later you have a meeting with your father and the council. After that lunch will be served. Unless you have anything urgent I will be found in my bedchambers unpacking my luggage.’

And with that the door was closed behind your back hearing something hitting the door making you smirk even more. You are not going to let him use your origins against you to look down on you and have authority over you in any way.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	3. Three

You closed your doors behind your back leaning on them a little to suppress your pumping heart. You just offended him and demanded him. You demanded a prince. You sighed and ran your hand through your hair. You were too proud and anger could get the better of you. Every single time. But this is who you were and you couldn’t deny it.

You opened your small luggage with your things you brought from Vanaheim however no clothes at all. They were left in your old house and you didn’t have the money yet to buy new ones. Then something captured your eyes. A black and white maid uniform hanging on your wardrobe. The piece of furniture was all white and was from wood with vines adornment carved out of the wood. You changed into the uniform and walked up to the mirror checking yourself out. It wasn’t ill fitting, your size and it wasn’t showing off too much of your body which was relaxing. You finished unpacking right in time to go back to see if Loki finished with his breakfast.

You stood in front of his door hesitating if you should go in or not. But eventually you had to so you sighed deeply and opened the doors. When you stepped inside your eyes widened at the sight. You expected everything to be destroyed… but everything was clean and perfectly in place instead. The tray of leftover was placed at the corner of the desk Loki was sitting at before. You smiled to yourself and picked up the plates easily before heading to the kitchen.

When you arrived back to the prince’s chambers you looked around for forgotten books scattered here and there, placing back them onto the shelves. You decided to open the windows before you started dusting and unconsciously started singing. You sang an old song from the times Vanaheim was at war. Two clans fought against each other because of a maiden who was kidnapped and they realized that they fought in vain. The maiden was already dead by the hand of another clan who killed all of the others and took the power.

When you finished with the bookshelves you turned around to go to the bathroom to clean it but bumped into a firm chest.

‘Eeeek!’ you yelped in surprise as you bounced off of the person in front of you. Strong hands grabbed your upper arms and steadied you.

‘Do you know the origin of that song?’ asked the deep voice of the dark prince. You rubbed your nose before answering.

‘It is from the war between the clans on Vanaheim. Why?’ you quirked an eyebrow at him.

‘Peasants like you usually know not of these songs’ origins’ turned to his desk the prince dismissingly. You furrowed your eyebrows glaring at his back.

‘Well, I do know of the origin of the song. A few books are available even for peasants’ you huffed angrily before walking into the bathroom. You cleaned the tub, put the scented oils back to their places and opened the window to let the vapor out. You walked out to spot Loki sitting in his chair behind his desk writing something to a parchment.

‘What books did you read?’ asked Loki not looking up from his desk. Your interest piqued you walked to the desk and sat down in the chair opposite him. You didn’t expect him to ask something like that but he couldn’t insult you for reading.

‘The tales of Whennun, The history of the Nine Realms, The act of the seven kings and some adventure stories’ you replied.

‘Historic books, I see’ he said. ‘Do you like to submerge in history?’

‘I do… however classic literature amazes me as well’ you answered honestly.

‘The honorable story of Shulla?’ named Loki one of the greatest works in poems. You chuckled drawing his attention.

‘You like love stories?’ you quirked an eyebrow interested.

‘Did you expect me to enjoy works glorifying the actions of the Asgardian kings who only shed blood?’ Loki furrowed his eyebrows.

‘No, more like the type who would enjoy stories of smart and intelligent rulers’ you shrugged. ‘You seem to be the type who thinks before acts.’

‘Well, thank you’ gave you a small almost invisible smile Loki. His stomach grumbled suddenly making you laugh and stand up from the comfy chair.

‘I will soon be back with your lunch, my prince’ you said as you walked to the door.

‘Bring your portion too’ called after you the Trickster making your eyes widen in surprise but you just nodded and left to the kitchen. The chef gave you everything you needed and shooed you away with your portion also in your hands. It was a long way back to Loki’s chambers yet you still didn’t know quite well the secret passageways for the servants and you wished to not get lost just yet. When you finally reached the corridor you spotted him standing outside of his chambers his arms crossed in front of his chest while talking to a man dressed in armor. The man had almost white grey hair, cut short, with perfectly shaved chin. His body was well-built and tall almost as big of a man as Thor was and a long sword was fastened to his belt. Loki noticed you and opened his door to let you in when you were close enough.

‘…we should take care of this, in case one of the barbarian groups thinks themselves strong enough to attack’ Loki said and closed the door behind you so you could hear no more of his sentences.

Barbarians were always a problem for every realm. Those brutes tried to take the wealth of each civilization across the Nine Realms. When you were little, your town was attacked by the Vanir barbarians who called themselves Metons. They had long dark hair and were looking like bears dressed in animal fur and leather. Their weapons were larger than anything you could imagine that time and you had to watch them rape and kill one of your childhood friends. She was only ten at that time.

You were startled back into the present time by the door closing behind your back which was turned to the entrance while you were still holding onto the large desk of Loki’s. Your fingertips and knuckles were white until you snatched your hand away from the wood like it was burning your skin. When you turned to the prince trying to hide your pale and scared expression, you knew you weren’t good at it by the look on the prince’s face.

‘You have nothing to fear behind these walls’ he said as he walked around the desk and sat down.

‘I… have memories I am not so fond of about barbarians’ you looked away as you slid down into the chair behind you.

‘Back from your hometown?’ asked Loki curiosity showing on his handsome features. You nodded. ‘What happened?’ he urged.

‘They broke in the town gates one day. The guards could not stop them and the king’s army was still far. My mother hid with me in the mill, the walls were thick and the door was from metal and those men were just stupid enough to miss something so big at the side of the town… but not everyone of us made it. I had a friend, Voara… she had red hair, curly, with freckles across her cheeks, bright green eyes and pink lips. She was kind… but she couldn’t make it. The adults closed the metal door just before the barbarians turned on the corner of the street and they spotted her… I will never forget how she screamed and bled while two men were… raping her… she was ten, not taller than my waist now. I was watching those monsters rape her and kill her… but if not her… everyone in the mill would have been exposed. I watched those men slit her throat and let her bled out while laughing like it was something… amusing… for them it must have been.’ you replied staring into nothing as your (e/c) orbs were trained on the wooden desk. You were angry and horrified… you wanted to have so much power so you could kill those two. You wanted to slit their throat but make their death slow and incredibly painful.

‘That is something you cannot change now… but Asgard will take care of these kinds of people’ replied Loki. You heard in his voice how horrified he was by these happenings. You bet Loki never saw anything like that locked up in a golden, shining palace and only fighting on the battlefield and not on the street everyday. After a long silence he engaged you in a lighter conversation and so your hunger came back with the conversation.

 

_**Time skip~** _

Days and weeks passed with looking after Loki and the two of you accepted each other’s company and even found it pleasant at times. You still had arguments and most of the time you left his chambers banging it closed behind you not caring about status. This was why he found you amusing. It was a long time ago when someone acted like he was just a normal person.

You found Loki interesting and not as dull as every other man like back in your hometown. You were reading a new book you bought at the book store down in the city, in Loki’s chambers one day when suddenly the door opened. You didn’t look up as you assumed it must be the owner of these chambers.

‘Back so fast?’ you asked not looking up from your book.

‘I am afraid I have to disappoint you, my child, I am not my son’ came a kind, velvety voice snapping you towards the door. It was the queen. Your eyes widened in horror and you shot out of your chair.

‘My apologies, my queen! I thought it would be Prince Loki’ you bowed to her.

‘Do not fret my child’ she smiled at you and walked further into the room after closing the door. She sat down in the other chair across from you and motioned for you to sit back down. ‘I came to talk to you.’

‘Me?’ you asked surprised.

‘Yes. I came to thank you for accepting the offer’ nodded the queen. ‘I know of my son’s outbursts and fits therefore I wanted to come and thank you myself for your hard work.’

‘He is not as horrible as everyone told me’ you shook your head.

‘Oh? So he did not change the broom into a snake in your hands?’ asked the queen genuinely surprised. You broke into a fit of giggles and shook your head.

‘No, my queen he did not play tricks on me… or at least not yet’ you replied. ‘I think I did not get him to dislike me. I do what he wants me to do and nowadays he even asks politely. I do my job as best I can and never pry in his personal matters or interfere with anything he does not want me to.’

‘How do you know that his maids were nosy before?’ asked again Frigga still surprised.

‘I figured out and he talked a lot about how useless he deemed his former maids’ you replied. ‘It is easy to engage him in a conversation when I let him tell me about how he dislikes most people and of course if it is about literature.’

‘Honestly, my child that was not what I expected of you’ she sighed. ‘Forgive me if I may offend you but people where you come from do not have proper education, in a small village.’

‘It is true my queen but I was always fond of books and stories. That was where I ran away from my father when I had the opportunity.’ you replied. You weren’t the type of person who talked about their bad fate endlessly to gain other people’s pity but weren’t hiding your past either. It was a part of you and not you were the one who should feel ashamed but your father for the way he treated you.

‘I am glad you two are getting along’ smiled Frigga and stood up from her seat. ‘Ah, it is time for me to go. My son should arrive back soon.’

You walked her to the door, opening it before her. She seemed nice yet you were on edge around royalty since you were only a maid with no title. The gown she was wearing was beautiful yet you didn’t want to wear anything like that. It seemed to be hard to run around in and you were doing a lot of that especially nowadays. Frigga suddenly stopped in the door turning back to you.

‘There will be a ball soon to celebrate Thor’s birthday and as tradition every maid or servant can join us if everything is set. I would like it if you could join us too’ smiled the queen and you just nodded before she herself closed the door. You stood there in silence for a while until you processed what had just happened. You never attended to a ball and you had no dress to put on. If Thor would’ve been the one to invite you, you would’ve just refused the offer knowing how carefree and friendly the blonde was… but an invitation from the queen was something you couldn’t refuse.

You sighed and went back to reading. After Loki returned to his chambers and you finished with your tasks that day you returned to your own chambers in silence. Loki must have noticed it but didn’t say anything just let you be. He had a lot to do otherwise.

Time passed rapidly as you occupied yourself with the tasks you got. Since two days Loki was going to the dining hall to eat with his family and other royals from another realm for dinner so you went down to the servants’ dining hall to eat. You made friends easily and hoped to find someone to talk to. As you made your way to the line for getting your food you looked around the room. There were servants and maids talking amongst each other. They seemed to enjoy themselves and everyone of them looked healthy. It meant the on Asgard these people worked for money just like you.

As you got to the food with your tray someone pushed you aside and out of the line. You looked at the person who was behind you with raised eyebrows as she smirked at you sardonically.

‘You must be the new maid of Prince Loki’ spoke up the blonde maid in front of you. ‘He must have fucked you to earn such a high ranked job.’

‘Prince Thor assigned me to him’ you spit narrowing your eyes at her. ‘I bet you would gladly part your legs for both of them to get higher. I just let you know, no matter who you sleep with you will always be just a servant.’

‘And you not?’ she asked back through gritted teeth.

‘Not I am the one who looks for more’ you replied.

‘You little-‘ she started and lifted a hand to slap you. Your instincts switched on and grabbed her wrist with your hand in a painfully tight grip. She tried to slap you with her other hand but you grabbed it with your remaining hand, turned her around and pushed her arms down so her arms were crossed in front of her chest while you were pressing her to your body so she couldn’t move. You suddenly let go of her and kicked her in the ass sending her tumbling into a table with leftovers everything in the bowls landing on her.

The other servants looked at the scene with wide and shocked eyes not knowing to clap their hands or run for their lives. The irritating blonde decided to leave you alone at least for now as she left the dining hall with two other girls. Someone clapped a hand on your shoulder turning you to a guy with brown hair and brownish-green eyes dressed in a servant’s uniform. His fleshy lips turned into a grin under his large nose.

‘She needed that since she stepped into the palace’ spoke up the guy in front of you and all of the others erupted in cheers.

‘I can see it’ you smirked back and turned to the counter to grab your portion. The guy followed you to a table and sat down with you.

‘Where did you learn that?’ he asked amused.

‘Back in my village we had lots of barbarian attacks and I just learnt a few things in case I needed to defend myself. My best friend taught me’ you shrugged.

‘I am Tarth’ he smiled and offered his hand which you took and shook it.

‘I am (Name)’ you replied. ‘Why is she trying to make others’ lives a living hell?’

‘As I know she was a noble lady but her father was corrupt and sold weapons to the enemies of Asgard. The king bereft them of their titles and now she works here so she can send the money back to her mother who forced her to serve the Asgardian royal family.’ dig Tarth in his food.

‘She must be pissed off’ you followed him. ‘But it is not right for her to just bully everyone. Other people are living on the streets even in the middle of winter yet they do not act like that.’

‘We are all different’ shook his head your new friend. ‘Are you going to the ball on Saturday?’

‘That is on Saturday?!’ your eyes widened in shock.

‘Yeah… you forgot?’ he asked smiling. You nodded.

‘I do not know… I do not have a dress and I think I do not belong there’ you sighed.

‘Do not worry, darling! I have a friend who can get you a nice dress down in the city’ replied Tarth. So that is how you agreed with Tarth to go out to the city and find a dress for you for the ball. Your new friend seemed to be friendly and kind to everyone and he was very talkative. He told you all about why rumours were spreading about Loki and you couldn’t really imagine the black haired prince to do the things Tarth told you. The person you got to know in Loki was different. He had no raging outbursts or violent fits. You were bickering, yes but he never tried to hit you.

Why did he have a reputation like that? Maybe he wanted other people to see him like that, see him a monster. You sighed as you were cleaning one of the bookshelves. You wanted to take the large books off the shelf so you could clean up under them but they were too heavy even to lift so you decided to leave them alone. Each day you felt yourself closer to the raven haired prince. Suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang and in strode Loki, his cape waving behind him.

‘That damn wretch of a man!’ he snarled startling you. You turned to him with wide eyes and went up to him taking off his cape and folding it.

‘What happened?’ you asked.

‘Why do you care?’ he snapped at you but regretted it immediately. ‘Sorry, I did not mean to yell at you. It is not your fault.’

‘So?’ you walked closer to him. ‘What did the All-Father do again?’

‘I hate that you know me so well…’ chuckled Loki with a sad smirk on his lips. ‘He engaged me with a princess from a small realm. It is meaningless in the middle of nowhere. He must want to get rid of me.’

‘Can you not refuse it?’ you asked. ‘If it is such a small and meaningless country?’

‘I see you know not of my father’s wrath when things go otherwise than he wanted them’ looked down into your (e/c) eyes the prince. ‘Why are you concerned about me?’

‘I…’ you tried to find a response in your mind but there was none. Why did you care if he was forced to marry someone he didn’t love? Why did you care what he thought, how he felt? ‘I do not know.’ you replied and swallowed before continuing. ‘But I am concerned and I do not want to see you sad.’

Loki flashed you a sad smile and shook his head. He was still furious about what he was forced to accept but the concern in your eyes made his heart swell with hope. Maybe he would have a good friend by his side if the princess who was now his fiancée would be infuriating. He never had anyone who really cared about him in any way. He was happy to know that now he had someone like a friend by his side.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So! I thought I should post now before I forget and will be too busy with studying because I sadly failed two and I'm really pissed because I thought myself better than that =( anyway, I hope you enjoy and will look forward for the next chapters =D
> 
> Have a nice day y'all!

The Asgardian palace was busy with servants running around with decorations, large platters and bowls of meals and other things to the dining hall. They ran in putting the things in their hands to the right place before hurried out of the room to bring the next ones. You were the same as you were asked for by the head servant, Elaine. She was an all smiles petite woman with a large greying blonde bun was on the top of her head but when it came to disobedience she was scary.

You hurried into the dining hall and placed a big bowl on the long dining table when Frigga and Loki walked in to check on how things were going. Loki’s eyes found you right away even if you didn’t notice him at first while it was not missed by the queen. Elaine nudged you in the side as she was next to you to draw your attention to her and then to the two royals.

‘How can we help, your majesties?’ asked Elaine with her mother-like voice.

‘I only wished to check on how things were going. Do you need anything? Should I send into the city for anything?’ Frigga smiled kindly at the both of you.

‘Oh… the kitchen might be low on a few ingredients and spices but I need to make sure. I will be right back’ nodded the head maid and hurried out of the dining hall leaving you alone with the queen and Loki. You bowed and turned back to placing the dishes from the cart onto the table.

‘Mother, would you please go and find out, when will this whole ordeal start?’ sighed the prince impatiently. Today was the day, his engagement would be made official and it annoyed him. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to marry in his life but not with a princess who was petty and uppish.

‘I hope you know what you are doing, Loki’ whispered Frigga as she leaned in to kiss his cheek as farewell so you couldn’t hear it. Frigga saw the potential wife in you for her son, you were polite, intelligent and kind but she knew Odin would never agree to have a servant as his daughter-in-law. As the blonde woman left the hall Loki approached you, picked the largest platter you ever saw out of your hands and placed it on the table. The platter had a large turkey on it or some other kind of bird. It all looked delicious yet your stomach was sinking with anxiousness.

‘Ever since the All-Father pronounced the arrival of Princess Astrina I grew distant of you’ spoke up the raven haired prince looking down at you. Yes, he did grow distant but you assumed it was because there was a lot on his mind and it was understandable. Marriage will change his life almost entirely. ‘And I wanted to apologize.’

‘You do not need to, my prince. It is natural that you are worried about the outcome of things’ you smiled up at him.

‘But you are my closest if not the only friend here’ averted his gaze Loki. Your eyes widened in surprise and your heart swelled with joy. So you weren’t the only one thinking of him more than just your boss.

‘I am honoured by your words, my prince’ you beamed at the Trickster. ‘But do not worry! I bet the princess will be kind to you and she will not behave as a child.’

‘You really never saw any princesses then’ Loki chuckled. ‘They are raised to be uppish and to only watch out for wealth. It is for their family.’

‘Not every one of them is like that, I believe. Being a prince or princess is way harder than most people think. It is a responsibility.’ you answered.

‘You are wiser than most’ shook his head the prince. ‘I should find my mother now, oh, and I asked Elaine to put you in for the service of the dining hall tonight. I need someone in case anything happens.’

‘Of course, my prince’ you nodded with a smile on your lips as he left. First time in your life you had a friend who was interested in the things you were. Sarun was a good friend, loyal and like a big brother but he never could engage in a conversation about books. He was similar to Thor and you could see why the two got along so well.

You finished with placing the dishes on the table just when Tarth came running in informing you that the princess and her family arrived and you should be in the throne room with the other servants who was tasked to serve the royals. You left the cart in the kitchen on your way and hurried to the large hall occupied by the royals. You arrived just on time slipping between the lines of the servants. Where you stood you could see Princess Astrina. She had long and thick dark brown locks curling in large waves on her back a tiara on the top of her crown of hair. Her slim form was hugged tightly by a beautiful dark purple gown with long sleeves and her hands were covered by black leather gloves. A big and thick fur scarf was circled around her neck while you saw a servant holding a large and heavy coat in both of his hands. Her features were however nothing you’ve ever seen. You always thought that the girls back in your town were beautiful. No, they were ugly harpies compared to Astrina. Her plush lips pulled into a gentle and kind smile as small wrinkles appeared around her eyes with it. She had thick eyelashes and rosy cheeks. You heard whispers coming from the other line of servants next to you. There stood two girls, seemingly twins with curly red hair framing their faces.

‘She is so beautiful! I wish I could be like her!’ stared at her one of them.

‘She is only beautiful because she has access to the bathing oils and cosmetics royals can have’ huffed jealously the other. Your attention turned back to the princess and saw her approaching Loki with a kind smile and when his eyes met yours you flashed him an encouraging smile and a small nod.

‘Nice to meet you, my prince’ spoke up the princess when Loki didn’t do anything with her outstretched hand towards him. You furrowed your eyebrows scolding him with your eyes making him swallow and nod stiffly.

‘The pleasure is all mine’ replied coldly the dark prince making you sigh quietly. You will make sure to scold him for his manners with the poor princess. She seemed to be nice and she was even more forced into this than him. Women at royal families had little say in these matters.

‘We gathered here this day to witness my son’s engagement with Princess Astrina of Ploasia! This engagement shall be a sign of the realms’ covenant since centuries’ boomed the All-Father through the throne room. You felt sorry for both Loki and the princess. It really was only a political move.

Soon everyone went to the dining hall and so you followed the other servants too. Elaine told you what to do and sent you to the group of servants having the same task. You got to know a lot of the other servants and easily worked together with them. You were sent to refill the royals’ cups with ale or wine if they asked and surely King Fornon father of the princess asked every two minutes. He drank more than anyone there but he didn’t get drunk. It was amusing and frightening at the same time. If he was actually drunk you could be the one tasked to escort him back to his quarters. But it was an interesting job also, hearing what they were talking about as you stood nearby.

‘This is exquisite! What is this meal?’ asked Astrina with shining eyes as she swallowed the bite in her mouth and soon went for the next.

‘A traditional Asgardian meal, Roasted Boar. The boar is from the latest hunt of my father and brother. It is made with potatoes and fruits’ replied bored the black haired prince.

‘Do you go to huntings, my prince?’ asked the princess curiously. She was at least trying to get to know him better. You tried to supress the feeling in your chest which was jealousy over her beauty and personality. She was a true princess while you were… something like a wild animal. Loki’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

‘No I prefer to occupy myself with more important things such as working out strategies for the realm’s defences’ answered the younger prince biting into his piece of boar he cut off with his cutlery. Show off – you rolled your eyes and you felt Astrina’s gaze shift over to you. You saw mischief shine in her eyes before she looked back at her fiancée.

‘Yes, it is important but sometimes a little fun is allowed for everyone’ smiled the girl at him and soon the conversation turned to Frigga who happily engaged in it. The night went fast, the food was finished and the jug of wine was empty in your hand thanks to King Fornon who was now helped out of the dining hall by two male servants as people slowly left the table. Elaine hurried over to you grabbed the jug out of your hands and told you to follow Prince Loki to his quarters. That is how you ended up following him and the princess in silence getting quite bored of the situation.

‘Will you follow us to our bedroom once we are wed?’ turned back to you the princess clear concern on her face. She didn’t mean to be sarcastic or sassy with you.

‘The head servant told me to follow Prince Loki to his quarters because I am his personal maid’ you replied.

‘Oh… I see’ smiled Astrina and continued her walk with Loki who was quite annoyed to have to walk with her. When the three of you reached the princess’ chambers and she closed the door behind the raven haired man started off towards his living quarters in a quick pace you barely able to follow him.

He stayed silent through the way till you closed the door behind you and went to him to ease his green cape from his shoulders.

‘What have I done to the Norns to punish me such way?!’ he sighed heavily as he slid into his large chair at his desk. He seemed to be tired and annoyed.

‘What do you think of the princess?’ you asked as you put away his golden armour and picked out his night clothes from the other room which was his closet but it was bigger than the house you lived back in Hemnor.

‘What do I think?!’ he exclaimed angrily but then his tone changed into a tired and defeated one. ‘Nothing. She is kind and obedient like every princess I have met before… but there is nothing.’

‘You are not attracted to her’ you nodded. ‘What if she does not want to marry you either? She is just as forced into this as you, my prince.’

That caused Loki to pause for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise a bit and his thin lips to part a fraction. He seriously thought that she was willingly giving her life to someone she never met before? You rolled your eyes and shook your head before he snapped back to his usual expression.

‘I got used to… getting the attention of those who crave for wealth’ he replied quietly making your eyebrows curl in sadness. As you looked at Loki sitting in that large armchair you could see loneliness flow from his body. You placed the night clothes on his large bed and walked up to him crouching down placing your hand on his which was resting on the handrail drawing his attention to you. Your lips curled into a smile somewhere between sad and comforting as you looked up at him.

‘Maybe this time it will be different’ you said with a hushed tone.

‘Why do you care?’ he asked after a long silence with trembling lips.

‘Because I am your friend, Loki’ you replied using his name for the first time instead of his title. His name was rolling off your tongue like you were friends since a long time but what happened next was something you didn’t expect. He reached down and pulled you up slightly in a tight hug, his strong arms circling around your waist as he buried his face in your hair which was half let down. Your smile grew wider as you lifted your arms and hugged him back.

‘Thank you’ he whispered.

 

 

_**A few days later~** _

 

Tarth and you were walking down the streets of the capital to get you a dress from your first payment you just got yesterday. You never saw as much coins as you got from Elaine who told you it was because you did well on the day of Loki’s engagement. You were ecstatic to be able to buy a dress and if you had some money left you would search for some everyday clothes well, because you only had the clothes you wore when you left Vanaheim and the three uniforms you got arriving here.

People were hurrying back and forth along the streets sometimes bumping into you or Tarth. Some were carrying food, some of them had other things in their hands all the while the merchants a vendors tried to sell their goods at the sides of the street yelling how cheap their prizes were. The sun was high above you on the bright blue sky and the breeze wafted the smell of delicious street food into your face.

‘So he hugged you?!’ cried out in surprise Tarth when you told about the night of Loki’s engagement. ‘The Prince Loki?! I cannot believe it!’

‘We get along pretty well, you know. All I had to do was being kind to him’ you shrugged. ‘Why were his former maids so afraid of him?’

‘Well… he was not always snappy at females who were not his mother…’ sighed Tarth. ‘Rumours says that there was a girl in the palace some time ago, when he was a teenager or almost adult. Others told me that he was in love with her and for a few months it seemed like the girl loved him back… but one day the girl left him in the middle of the gardens with a disgusted face or something and since then…’

‘Oh… you know… I hope it will work out for him with Princess Astrina. She seems rather nice’ you said saddened at the news. Why would anyone reject Loki? Especially with a disgusted face? He was handsome and tall, he had manners and could be kind and a gentleman. He was a true prince and an intelligent one.

‘I do not believe he likes her’ shook his head your brunette friend. ‘She seems to be too humble, too soft-spoken… and not witty or smart enough. She would be no match for him and there is no challenge in her for him.’

‘He said something like that to me too’ you sighed. However you decided to change the subject of the topic and turned to Tarth with a mischievous grin on your face. ‘What about you? Seeing someone?’

The brunette laughed at your expression and shook his head with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

‘The one I thought I was seeing… well, I am not his type’ shrugged your friend.

‘What do you mean not his type? What is wrong with you?’ you asked confused. Tarth was handsome, tall and you were sure had a nice body under the clothes he wore.

‘He likes breasts’ came the answer.

‘His loss’ you shrugged and smiled up at him. ‘I have a friend back in Vanaheim. I am sure you would catch his eye.’ you winked.

‘Yeah, but you just said he is in Vanaheim’ he pouted.

‘I wanted to ask Thor to send him an invitation to be a guard in the palace. He wants to be more than just a villager in our small home town’ you smiled your mind filling already with images of Sarun beaming happily at you from the training fields.

‘Speaking of Thor, his birthday is tomorrow and the ball also’ Tarth grinned down at you. ‘I bet Loki’s eyes will land upon you the moment you step in the room in the nice gown I chose for you!’

‘You already chose it?!’ you shrieked in surprise.

‘Of course I did! You cannot even choose between dishes in the dining hall why would I let you choose a dress?!’ laughed your friend as he stopped in front of a shop and opened the door for you. You smacked his chest playfully and walked inside the small shop. You spotted endless rows of different kinds of fabrics on the walls in every colour you could imagine. There was a small woman at the centre of the shop behind a counter with light blonde hair fastened up into a bun on the top of her head. Her lips pulled into a small smile as she watched the two of you enter.

‘Tarth! Is she the lovely young lady you were talking about?’ asked the woman walking around the counter the shopkeeper.

‘Ruth! Yes, she is! She is (Name)’ went your friend to hug the small woman then turned to you the brunette. ‘(Name), she is Ruth, the woman who took me in when I was just a little child. She is the reason I am still alive.’

‘Nice to meet you!’ you beamed at the woman and went closer to her to shake her hand but she pulled you in a warm hug and patted your back.

‘I heard you needed a dress for the ball’ smiled Ruth before going to the back to pick up the dress Tarth chose you. You were grateful for them and couldn’t wait to see, what would you wear tomorrow night. You heard rustling and cursing before Ruth appeared with a beautiful dress. It had long sleeves coming down from a puffy shoulder part where a long piece of fabric was coming down and shielding the long sleeves. In the middle of the dress from the cleavage down to the end of the skirt part was a stripe of golden fabric with a vine-pattern. The whole dress was so dark green that you could barely distinguish the difference from black. Your eyes sparkled at the sight and felt Tarth and Ruth look at you with wide smiles.

‘Knew you would like it’ chuckled Tarth making you blush. ‘What are you waiting for? Try it on!’

You followed Ruth into the back where a fitting room was to the left of the doorway and helped you get rid of the maid uniform you were wearing and put the dress on you fixing it onto you. You were glowing in that dress as you stood there and felt beautiful like never before.

‘Oh, dear! You are glowing!’ giggled Ruth after she patted down the skirt.

‘I… I look so…’ you tried to find the right word but Tarth just walked in and praised you beaming happily. After you paid for the dress Tarth walked you back to the palace. It was just past lunch and so you decided to leave the dress in your room before grabbing something to eat. You put the dress away in your small closet and closed your chamber’s door with the key you got when you moved in. You were nervous about tomorrow because you were never in a ball before but you wanted to dance with Tarth or anyone you found good enough to dance with, have some fun, talk to the maids you became slightly closer and drink some wine. Maybe you would catch a glimpse of Astrina in one of her beautiful dresses. Somehow she seemed like a good person and you couldn’t wait to get approached by her.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	5. Five

Light breeze licked at your cheeks as you turned around in your soft, warm bed. You groaned as the sunlight pried your eyes open but got up without a second thought. You went to wash your face and dress yourself into your uniform because well, you had a lot to do before the ball would start.

Loki was waiting for you in his chambers wearing his night clothes sipping on a hot cup of tea in his large armchair behind his desk. Oh, no. He was in a playful mood and that meant you would be ordered around endlessly for his amusement. And you were right about it. The prince asked you to help him dress into his attire for today then asked you to pour another cup of tea, make his bed and order the books into an alphabetic stock on his desk.

‘What happened?’ you asked knowing well that some mischief or someone getting hurt was involved.

‘What makes you think anything happened?’ asked back Loki with a smirk on his lips as he watched you put his laundry in the basket in the bathroom before sitting down in front of him at the other side of his desk.

‘You are in a good mood today, Loki. I know you well enough to know that, that smirk means mischief’ you rolled your eyes with a smile on your lips. He looked like a small boy who did something bad and was proud of it.

‘You are here since a… two months and know me better than… anyone else other than my family?’ shook his head the raven haired man his beautiful blue eyes shining with mirth. ‘Just a little trick for Lady Sif.’

You let out a breathy chuckle as you shook your head with a wide smile on your lips. You had to admit that his tricks were funny, nothing harmful. He never hurt anyone badly with his tricks, for example the snakes he projected into one’s bed weren’t real ones only illusions. You could feel the warm silk like scales brush against your skin but weren’t in danger. But others thought he was trying to harm them and kept away from him. You knew this was the reason he had no friends. You thought these people stupid and cowards.

‘Tell me she will not come in here barging in and trying to kill you’ you sighed remembering the last time Loki played a trick on Fandral. The poor warrior found himself that morning with a man in his bed. The man was a woman in real but Loki shifted her appearance into a man’s. But your attention snapped back into reality when you heard Sif’s yell come from the end of the corridor. You sighed pressing your index-finger and thumb against your forehead before the brunette burst into the room.

‘Loki! I will kill you!’ swore Sif pointing her finger at Loki who had a smirk on his lips still not moving an inch.

‘What is the matter, Lady Sif?’ asked the prince with humour in his eyes.

‘How dare you-?!’ suddenly the brunette chocked on her words bowed her head in shame, turned around and left the room. Your eyes widened but frowned when you snapped your attention back to Loki who had a surprised look on his face.

‘What did you do?’ you asked putting your hands on your hips.

‘I did not think it would…’

‘What did you do?’

‘She woke up with Thor’s illusion in her bed’ replied Loki his head hanging in shame avoiding your gaze. You sighed. You saw many times that Sif was clearly in love with the blonde prince and you saw true love. She didn’t love him for his title or his muscles. She saw Thor for his personality… for Thor.

‘She is deeply in love with your brother, Loki. It is true love and she is hurting because Thor does not show any sign that these feelings are mutual. I will talk to her’ you turned around and hurried after Sif. You two never crossed paths before personally but you already had an idea of how to approach her. You were good at talking.

You followed her to her chambers on a nearby corridor and knocked on her door when you reached it. You could clearly hear her sobs but knocked again and again until she threw the door open with an angry, tearful face. Her eyes were red and puffy as she looked down on you with a surprised and confused expression.

‘What do you want, servant?’ she asked.

‘I came to apologize in Prince Loki’s behalf’ you bowed to her.

‘Tell that bastard, that-‘

‘Please, my lady, I have a message to deliver from him. Could we move inside so no one needs to see you in any state you do not want anyone to see you?’ you looked up at her. At first she wanted to say no, you could see it on her face but then decided against it and nodded hesitantly letting you in before closing the door.

‘What is it?’ she asked turning away from you wiping at her tears.

‘I saw you and Prince Thor a few times when I passed the training fields and… I saw how you look at him.’ you started but she cut you off.

‘Who asked for your opinion?’ she asked harshly but you paid no mind.

‘You love him. Truly. For who he is, for what kind of person he is’ you walked closer looking at the back of her head. ‘I told Loki how he went too far this time and even if he would never admit it, he feels sorry and sent me to apologize. Not with these words but… I knew what he meant, my lady.’

‘That is it? Why are you doing this?’ she asked.

‘Because I am trying to be a friend to Loki and understand him’ you replied with a smile on your lips as she turned around to face you with a look of disbelief on her face. ‘I know he is truly sorry and I came to beg for your forgiveness, my lady. I will make sure to make up for what he has done.’

‘You were not the one who played that trick on me. Why would you-?’

‘Because I am his friend. I know my place as a servant and I will never step over my boundaries but he needs a friend who can translate his actions to others and make others understand his motives behind his actions’ you looked her in the eyes.

‘You are… who are you?’ asked Sif stunned as she looked you over with a gaze like she was looking at a strange creature. You chuckled and shook your head.

‘My name is (Name), Loki’s personal maid from Vanaheim. Prince Thor brought me here’ you replied.

‘Well, (Name), tell Loki, that I… am not angry with him anymore’ sighed the brunette dismissing you still looking at you with that confused expression. You nodded with a smile and bowed before leaving her chambers and hurried back to Loki’s. When he noticed you got back his attention was on you every little hair on his body standing as he eyed you close the door in silence and walking up to him.

‘You are forgiven’ you said with a smile on your lips. ‘Please, tell me if you have any ideas as good as this before you act.’

‘I was not aware of her feelings to that oaf’ Loki sighed putting the book back on the shelf which he was holding onto.

‘I have gathered that’ you nodded. ‘She is truly in love with Thor. Do you think he reciprocates her feelings?’

‘I never talked about anything like that to him’ shook his head the raven haired man.

‘Would you please… somehow ascertain about his feelings for Lady Sif?’ you asked mischief in your eyes and a smirk on your lips. Loki’s eyes widened before shaking his head with a smile on his thin lips.

‘I see you are a different kind of a trickster’ chuckled the prince ruffling your hair earning a laugh from you. The day went on from then in the normal way until Elaine asked for you and you were sent down to the kitchen. That was Hel itself but you managed. Chefs yelling commands at you like on the battlefield and trying to avoid hot pots slamming into your face every second as you tried to peal a damn potato. You were all sweaty and dirty from working at the kitchen but went to help prepare the ball room for the night.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Elaine finally told you, you were free to go and so you had to hurry back to your room if you wanted to take a bath and change into the nice dress you got from Tarth and Ruth. Another maid helped you in the dress and asked you to help her with her dress in exchange. It was almost time for the ball when you were finished with everything.

Your hair was up in a bun white pearls shining in it and a few strands were let out at your temple. A lot of people already gathered into the ball room when you walked inside and started looking for the few people you knew and were friends with. Your eyes lit up when you spotted Tarth and a girl from the gardeners. She was cute and lovely with her light pink dress and braids. As you talked to them you noticed someone’s gaze on you and it irked you. Last time you felt someone watching you, you had to kick their ass and you didn’t want to ruin your dress. You turned to the source and your eyes widened at the sight of Loki staring at you with a glass of wine in his hand, standing next to his fiancée. Your gaze flicked to her and jealousy struck you for a second. She was gorgeous with her brown hair and beautiful face. Her dress was a beautiful light blue with dark flower pattern on it. You sighed knowing you looked like a withered flower next to Astrina even with the make-up on you and your hair made. She turned and your eyes met. She smiled your way and nodded before turning to Loki and whispering something into his ear. Your eyes snapped back to him and saw a smirk on his lips as he still eyed you. Your chest clenched in embarrassment as your cheeks turned pink. She must’ve told him how pathetic you looked trying to fit in like you were of royal blood or something.

‘Never mind them’ said Tarth. ‘I know what you think, (Name) and you are far from ugly. You are one of the most beautiful women in here, believe me.’

‘They must think that I try to look like someone of higher status but I just wanted to-‘ you looked down sadly.

‘You are beautiful and I am going to show you a good time, okay?’ winked Tarth down at you as he lifted your face by your chin. You flashed him a small smile and nodded. For a while you ate and drank talking to others before a guy from the gardeners asked you to dance. He was handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes, his smile bright and happy as his shoulders were broad and his arms muscular. He was kind and nervous sometimes stuttering as he talked to you and blushed earning a chuckle from you. He was cute and you had a good time.

You didn’t notice someone approach the two of you with hurried steps but felt your dance partner tense up under your hands. You quirked an eyebrow questioningly up at him before you noticed his gaze on someone to the side behind you and you followed his eyes. As you turned in his arms you spotted the raven haired second prince strode over to you with a scowl on his handsome face. What did he want now? Was something wrong? When Loki reached you his blue eyes were trained on the poor guy you danced with his thin lips in a tight line.

‘Can I have this dance?’ asked Loki not looking at you. You let go of the blonde guy who quickly left you with the prince with a pale face.

‘Did you really have to scare him to death?’ you chuckled as Loki walked in front of you. Your breath however got caught in your throat when his right arm slid around your waist pulling you flush against his chest and his left hand grabbed your right one firmly but not painfully. Your other hand was on his shoulder but you didn’t know when you put it there.

‘It is irritating…’ he hissed.

‘Your brother’s birthday ceremony?’ you asked finding your voice again but the warmth was still present on your cheeks. You kept your gaze trained on his chest hugged by a beautiful black, gold and green vest over a white shirt and under a large black over coat almost reaching the ground. His hair was held back from his face by his temples by a small golden ring. It was a typical men’s hair accessory yet you couldn’t help but admire it on him. This way his sharp cheekbones were more prominent and his face had sharper edges. The bright lights of the ball room made his pale skin glow. You couldn’t look away and you didn’t want to. Loki looked down at you and his blue eyes widened in surprise but soon a playful smirk appeared on his thin lips.

‘Found something interesting?’ he asked making you blush but you smirked when the reply flashed into your mind.

‘Just some left over at the edge of your mouth’ you snickered as he quickly wiped a hand over the spot you pointed when there was nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows but shook his head with a smile on his lips.

‘Now that is why I prefer your presence over everyone else’s’ Loki said making your heart quicken its pace. His large hand and slender fingers fit around your smaller, delicate one and your waist fit in his arm perfectly. You glanced over at the princess, Astrina… his fiancée. She was talking to Frigga when your eyes met and she smirked at you mischievously. Her eyes sparkled friendly and kindly however, no harm was behind them. You got curious by her behaviour. Why was she acting like she was happy to see you with her fiancée? What was her purpose? Was this some kind of prank?

‘You should concentrate on your fiancée, Loki’ you sighed and was glad that your disappointment didn’t sound through your voice.

‘You know I have no intention of marrying her’ hissed the raven haired prince but it wasn’t focused on you but Odin. You knew that. ‘I already work on a plan to get rid of her.’

‘Did you think about her?’ you asked suddenly. ‘What if she does not want to marry you either? You should find out her true intentions.’

‘We will see’ he grumbled and you knew he closed the discussion. He stayed with you through the entire night drawing other’s attention to the two of you but neither of you cared. You were having fun dancing and talking with him, making fun of others without anyone noticing. You almost doubled over when Loki sent a spark of magic to a guest’s glass of wine and it turned blue. The man didn’t notice it and when he drank it he started turning blue like a blueberry. A few maidens paled and hurried away from him when he approached them. That was the last piece the All-Father kept silent and so he stood up from his seat and closed the ball. You and Loki were surprised that he didn’t start shouting over the crowd calling Loki out on this.

 

 

You were both tired when you reached his chambers and slightly tipsy by the ale and wine you drank through the night. You helped him out of his heavy clothes and went to his closet putting away the over coat and bringing out his night clothes. When you walked out of the large closet you stopped dead in your tracks like your feet were plant on the ground. Loki only had his black pants on his white shirt nowhere to be seen. He was lean but muscular, muscles moving and rippling under the white, pale skin on his torso. He turned to you and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

‘What?’ he asked. It wasn’t like you didn’t see him without a shirt on… but this was different. Before… you didn’t feel anything in his presence. You thought him handsome and appealing before but tonight… it was something different. You never felt like this before. You wanted to…

You cleared your throat and walked up to him with a small smile on your lips. You extended your arms with the night clothes in them towards him. His expression changed from confused to… longing. You looked up at his eyes not having the ability to look away. Loki quickly closed the space between your bodies and grabbed you by the back of your neck pulling you into a hungry kiss. You closed your eyes and sighed into the kiss. His lips were so sweet and soft on yours… Someone opened the door with a loud bang.

‘Brother! Did you have-‘ boomed Thor with a large grin on his face but stopped surprised at the sight of you kissing his brother. You quickly broke apart. You pushed the night clothes into Loki’s chest and stormed out his chambers leaving the brothers both stunned… however the younger one’s blue orbs flashed with hurt. Why did you run away like that? He cursed under his breath knowing he scared you away… that he disgusted you now and you would leave him tomorrow.

You closed your chamber’s doors and leaned back into the wood panting heavily, your chest rising and falling quickly with each breath you took. What have you done?! He has a fiancée, he’s a PRINCE!!! He would never reciprocate your feelings or whatever these things were you felt. He would never fall for a peasant like you. You tried to not cry but the tears escaped your eyes nonetheless. You knew he would get rid of you tomorrow or worse… would get rid of you if you didn’t do certain things for him. You must be a whore in his eyes nothing more. You clutched at your chest with your hands trying to get rid of the pain you were feeling before you dropped your dress off of your body and curled up in your sheets crying yourself into sleep. Maybe this was just a bad dream and you would wake up tomorrow. But did you want this to be a dream? Did you really want his lips to be only a dream?

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. Six

The morning light was bright as it lighted up your chambers through the large windows. You groaned in annoyance but got out of bed and went to take a quick bath and change into your uniform. It didn’t take long for you to be ready but you didn’t want to go to Loki’s chambers after last night’s happenings.

Right when you started for the door someone knocked. You stopped in surprise but opened it to see Astrina. Your eyes widened in shock and swallowed dryly. She was wearing a beautiful light blue gown with white embroidery and pearls. Her lips were painted to a light pink and her eyes got a light hue of blue almost invisible. She was beautiful as her dark brown hair was falling from her head in large waves. She was smiling at you as she stood in your door with her hands in front of her.

‘Good morning, (Name)’ she greeted you cheerfully making your lips part still in shock. ‘Can we talk? Do you have a minute?’

‘G-good morning, princess Astrina… c-come in’ you replied not knowing what you were supposed to do. What did she want? Did she get to know you kissed her fiancée? Was she mad? Would she yell at you for it? Her behaviour was confusing you. Why was she so kind to you when her soon-to-be-husband was so close to you? Other princesses would get jealous and would get you kicked out in a second. You stepped to the side letting her in and she walked inside with her kind smile on her lips. You closed the door and turned to her in question. ‘How can I help you?’

‘How do you feel about Loki?’ she asked straight to the point. You didn’t know how you were supposed to answer that and so you kept silent. She noticed your distress and walked closer to you putting a hand on your shoulder. ‘I do not mind if you have feelings for him and if he does requite them. Answer me, please… honestly. I need to know.’

‘He is a prince, my princess. A lowly servant cannot have affairs with someone like him’ you answered stiffly your own words hurt more than you thought they would.

‘And? The All-Father’s mother was not of royal blood either’ she shrugged and turned around to look around your room. ‘So?’

‘Why do you ask such a thing, my princess?’ you asked keeping your eyes down.

‘You are a tough one’ she chuckled. ‘I have no intention on marrying him, (Name). I have someone back home I wish to see again. My heart is… hers. She is the first female knight in my kingdom and… I believe that I would be a better suited ruler than my cousin, my people need me.’

‘I believe that you should talk to Prince Loki about this and not me. I cannot help you’ you looked up finally. Her brown eyes shined with kindness and mischief as she eyed you. She was something else and you wished you could be her friend. She seemed nice.

‘You are one of the most important parts of the plan, my dear and please leave that stupid title’ she waved with her hand. ‘And Loki will know about it soon but I need to know your answer for now. Do you like him?’

‘I…’ you looked away your heart throbbing with pain. ‘I do.’

‘Then what is wrong?’ she asked walking up to you and lifting your chin with her index and middle finger to look up into her eyes.

‘He must think me only a servant… a play thing’ you moved away from her touch to be able to look away. Astrina “tsk”-ed shaking her head.

‘You could not see the way he looked at you last night’ she said. ‘Believe me, he likes you just as much as you like him. Just give him a chance.’

‘What about you? Will your father approve of your _choice_?’ you asked not intending to say it so harshly but you couldn’t help it. You were used to defending yourself against others and not trusting them. Astrina stopped in her pacing and looked at you.

‘Do _you_ mind?’ she asked with a smirk on her lips and walked up to you so close that you noses were touching and her hot breath was tickling your lips. Her brown eyes never leaving your (e/c) ones as her lips were still in that smirk. ‘Is this bother you, sweetheart?’

You couldn’t help but blush. You never got a reaction like that when your tongue snapped at someone in an argument. She was beautiful and you believed that she could have anyone. Even if you never thought about other women like that, you had to fight the blush over taking your cheeks. Her smirk grew as she saw your reaction. She grabbed the back of your neck and pressed her lips to yours for only a millisecond. It was only a blink of an eye and it ended but you remembered how soft her lips felt on yours.

‘I… uh… I-I… no, it is… okay’ you stuttered flustered and red faced. Astrina giggled at the sight.

‘I love your reaction, sweetie’ she chuckled. ‘But I will keep my hands off of you. Loki would get jealous… or aroused. I do not really know which.’

The door suddenly burst open and there was a heavily panting Loki in his night clothes and bed head. His raven black locks were in every possible direction and the look on his face was hilarious. His eyes wide and his face contorted in worry, anger and annoyance.

‘Yes, Loki?’ Astrina walked to him with a smirk on her lips. ‘Do you need something?’

‘What are you doing here?’ he asked surprised and confused looking her over. The princess giggled and looked at you before answering.

‘We… had some fun… just between us, girls’ she giggled making you blush furiously and she left your room leaving you with a confused Loki.

‘Why are you…? What happened? What did she do?’ he asked hurrying up to you and grabbing your upper arms to check out for anything that was not right about you.

‘Her lips are delicious!’ Astrina yelled back from the corridor making you blush even more and hide your face in your hands in embarrassment. You felt Loki’s hands froze on your arms and his body go stiff. You slowly looked up to see him blush with wide eyes, his nostrils wide and his thin lips parted slightly.

‘I…’ he cleared his throat. ‘I will be in my chambers. You can have the morning off today.’

And with that the prince left you as he stormed out of your room and back into his own. You stood there in surprise not knowing what to do. You wanted to check on him if he was alright but you didn’t want to bother him. He said you had the morning off so you decided to find Tarth and tell him what happened. You knew he would be up for some gossiping.

 

_**Let’s jump to Loki~ ^^’** _

 

It was fortunate that Loki could cast soundproofing spells on rooms he really needed it now. He was out of his night clothes the moment he stepped into the bathroom and hurried to the shower. He couldn’t bath now. He made the shower running before the image of you kissing with Astrina flooded his mind.

He saw your lips move in sync with the brown haired princess’ and her hand grab at the back of your neck for support. You wore a dark green silk robe which was loose at your chest only hiding your nipples. Your (h/c) hair was let out flowing down your back as you were holding onto Astrina’s shoulders to keep yourself in balance. Astrina was beautiful but he could only focus on you in his fantasy.  Loki grabbed his cock starting to pump himself with his slender fingers under the pouring water. He couldn’t sleep with the memory of your lips on his and now he got these images. He knew he will go insane if he cannot forget these feelings, urges or whatever these were… or he could tell you and would have to face another rejection. But he knew this time he would truly break. He would never be the same if you rejected him because he… he fell in love with you. He didn’t want only your body, no. He wanted you. Your love, your smile, your hug, your attention, your kind and caring words.

 

_**Let’s jump back to you~** _

 

‘Tarth! I am not into her!’ you slapped your friend’s shoulder with pink cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. ‘S-she just kissed me! I did not even have the time to react!’

‘So you would have reacted?’ wiggled his eyebrows Tarth at you making you gasp and squeal as you slapped his arm again making him laugh. You were walking down the corridor to the kitchen to get something to eat after you had a nice and long walk through the palace garden. You couldn’t keep what happened this morning to yourself and you knew Tarth would never start a rumour if it was about you.

As you walked on the bright corridor lighted you heard someone approach you with loud, booming steps. You looked at the person from Tarth who did the same.

‘Lady (Name)! Tarth!’ smiled at you two Thor, his long blonde hair held back by his temples. He wore a white linen shirt with black leather pants and boots, nothing fancy.

‘Prince Thor’ you bowed with Tarth.

‘I have been looking for you for quite a while’ walked up to you the blonde. ‘I talked to the captain of the Einharjar and I arranged an audition for Sarun as you wished. He will come here tomorrow morning and will have the interview with Captain Tenas.’

‘Thank you so much, my prince!’ you squealed in delight and almost jumped onto Thor to give him a hug but you remained still. You had to remind yourself where you stand in status and where you came from. But Thor beamed at you and patted your shoulder with a nod.

‘I have seen what Sarun is capable of. He will be a great addition to the Einharjar’ said the blonde before he bid you goodbye and left you to have your lunch. You couldn’t stop talking about your best friend to Tarth who you noticed got a little jealous but you knew he would soon get jealous at you for being so close to Sarun. You knew they would fit perfectly together and you wanted to see both of your friends happy.

After you ate, you returned to Loki’s chambers with a heavy heart. You wanted to erase the previous night from your mind and from reality. It was foolish and you were drunk enough to do something stupid like that. You knocked on his door and walked in when you heard him say you could. His room was clean like you did your daily cleaning but you knew it wasn’t you.

There he was sitting behind his desk in that large comfy armchair as the sunlight made shadows on his face, his raven black hair slicked back as he was writing something on a parchment with a feather pen. He was gorgeous and you wished you could have what you got a glimpse of last night. Your heart clenched knowing you would never have that no matter how you craved it everyday, every hour and every minute. You just stood there in silence until he looked up and when his blue eyes met your (e/c) orbs he dropped the pen. You walked into the room further your eyes never leaving his but he was the first to speak up.

‘You came…’ he mumbled with disbelief on his face.

‘I have a job, Loki. If I do not show up to do what I am tasked with I will not get the money I work for’ you replied trying to light the mood. It was hard with your own anxiety but you tried to hide your uneasiness.

‘I am sorry for last night… I acted without thinking of the consequences and… I need to apologize for being disrespectful’ Loki said his expression not showing what he was feeling truly. It sting. He regretted it and you wanted to not believe it yet… your mind was only screaming at you for being so naïve and hopeful. Astrina was wrong. He did not like you back.

‘Can you forget it, my prince?’ you asked using his title again. You had to distance yourself from him if you wanted to survive. ‘Or do you wish to get a new personal maid?’

‘No, (Name) there is no need for a new maid’ shook his head the prince and for a brief moment you could see hurt flash across his blue eyes. ‘Unless you wish to be moved to another place.’

‘I am fine, my prince’ you shook your head. ‘Do you have anything you need help with?’

His forehead wrinkled and his thin lips pulled into a snarl. He jumped up from his chair and knocked down everything from his desk in pure rage. You stepped back in surprise but tried to keep a neutral expression on your face.

‘What have I done to offend you so much?! You are using my title again instead of my name! Can you really not endure the indignity that I kissed you?!’ he shouted angrily at you tears in his eyes. Your heart raced in your chest and your feet were planted on the ground.

‘I-I…’

‘Of course you cannot endure it! Why would you want something like that happen to you? So disgusting!’ he shouted. ‘Get out!’

You tried to take a step towards him but he was quicker. Loki grabbed your upper arm and dragged you towards the door. ‘I said get out!’ And with that he shoved you out of his chambers banging the door closed in your face. You stood there tears rolling down on your cheeks. You placed a hand on the wood and pressed your forehead to it as you sobbed.

‘It was… wonderful… hardly disgusting…’ you sighed between sobs before turning and running to your chambers. Neither of you knew about someone’s presence during your argument. Someone who wanted to help the two of you and her heart throbbed with pain as both of yours did. Queen Frigga stepped out of the shadow of the column on the corridor.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Each day, Loki left you a note on his door with different excuses why he was absent or why that he wouldn’t be back until way too late. You cleaned up, placed the dirty clothes in the laundry and placed everything in order before you left his chambers to find Tarth. Sarun arrived already and got accepted into the Einharjar which you, Sarun and Tarth celebrated at the kitchen with big jugs of ale.

You were right about them. They clicked right away and Sarun kept pestering you for information on Tarth. One day, you saw them talk in the garden and could make out the blush on Sarun’s cheeks. You cheered them on making both of them blush but they were grateful for your support. However as time passed, you felt more and more empty and depressed. You missed the way Loki was joking with you or kept you company while you cleaned up. You missed his presence in your life and it made you sad and lonely. Sarun and Tarth noticed it but couldn’t help because you always sent them away and told them not to concern with you.

When you were alone in Loki’s chambers you sang as you cleaned the shelves and floor. As you reached his desk you stopped and looked over it with pain throbbing in your chest.

_I would run away, if you would call me_

_Farther every bridges,–don’t let them see us_

_I would leave the road behind, further every pasts–_

_Look how wonderful that sounds_

_Not thinking about anything else,_

_I would run away with the summer, – goodnight!_

_Everything’s melancholic, my heart is so bitter…_

_We could fly together,_

_Just like two meek birds-,_

_We could be free, where is no borders_

_[Chorus]_

_Tempt me an illusion,_

_So beautiful…_

_It hurts to be awake,_

_Hurts, like it’s not me…_

_Tempt me an illusion,_

_So beautiful…_

_I would hide in my dreams,_

_I would exist by your side…_

_I would run away if you would call me,_

_If you would trust my dreams, why are you afraid?_

_We would discover the whole world,_

_Would forget the tears, live as long as you can!_

Tears rolled down your cheeks, your fingertips brushing the books you replaced on his desk so many times while Loki kept writing on the parchments. You missed his presence so much but you couldn’t do anything if he didn’t want you in his life. Suddenly the door burst open and a very furious Thor barged inside looking around until he spotted you. His face softened at your sight but you could see that he was still raging.

‘Loki got injured, Lady (Name)’ informed you the blonde prince. ‘Soon he will be moved here. Please, prepare for his arrival with everything you might need. He will need attendance throughout the day, non-stop.’

Your eyes widened as your heart quickened its pace and you nodded hurriedly wiping the tears from your eyes with the back of your hand. Thor noticed it and walked up to you.

‘I know of your argument, (Name). Believe me, he does not know how to express his feelings but I know he holds you close to his heart. He was distracted thinking about you during this mission, I am certain.’ Thor said looking down at you. He did something you never thought would happen. He pulled you into a tight hug enveloping you in his muscled arms.

‘I am only a servant… why should he look at me differently?’ you sniffed into his chest as you hugged the giant man hugging you.

‘You are not a servant, (Name). Not to us at least’ pulled away Thor to look into your eyes. ‘You are our dear friend and even more to Loki. Never doubt that.’

You heard hurried steps and several voices come to the door of Loki’s chambers so Thor pulled away completely and went to pick up his brother from the stretcher who was unconscious. Compared to his size Thor was gentle as he moved Loki surprising you. You walked up to Loki and sat down at edge of the bed by his hips. You couldn’t help but stroke his cheek with your hand after you brushed a strand of black hair out of his face. He was so peaceful and your lips pulled into a smile as he leaned into your hand. You missed him so much… maybe you could make everything right after he would wake up. Maybe… he wouldn’t be so angry with you then.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	7. Seven

A/N: Link to the song: https://youtu.be/YjBHUfv40pM

 

 

The silence deafened you as you sat by Loki’s side on the edge of his bed changing the wet cloth on his forehead or washed off the sweat from his upper body. Your worry only grew with the time he was unconscious and the nurses who checked on him and changed his bandages didn’t reassure you about anything. They only said that he will get better.

You spent your time watching over him since he was brought back to his chambers from the infirmary and that was three days ago. The sun was close to the horizon, you could see it from the spot you sat through the window. The warm orange and yellow light caressed your skin and the furniture in the room. You watched his chest raise and fall with the breaths he took before your (e/c) eyes slowly ventured further up to his collar-bone which was exposed by his white shirt, to his neck and chin then to his thin pink lips and long straight nose and finally to his closed eyelids fluttering sometimes. You felt something tighten on your wrist and when you looked down you saw his slender fingers curl around tighter and tighter with every passing second. You snapped your attention back to his face and saw that his dark eyebrows were narrowed and lips parted. His head snapped to the right then to the left quickly as his hold on your wrist only got tighter. You hissed in pain but knew you had to do something. He was having a nightmare. You closed your eyes and did what you always did when you couldn’t sleep. You opened your lips and started singing a melodic song you knew from your childhood.

 **** _Now let the day just slip away_  
So the dark night may watch over you  
Then the view silent, true   
It embraces your heart and your soul, Nocturne  
  
Never cry, never sigh   
You don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne  
  
Have no fear when the night draws near  
And fills you with dreams and desire  
Like a child asleep so warm, so deep  
You will find me their waiting for you, Nocturne  
  
We will fly, claim the sky  
We don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne  
  
Though darkness fades  
It will give way   
When the dark night delivers the day, Nocturne

You placed your other hand on his cheek massaging circles into his skin. Loki slowly stopped trashing around and calmed back into a deep sleep as your voice sounded through the room filling it. The air filled with magic by your voice everything getting a warmer hue to it. You kept your palm on his pale and cold cheek until you finished your song.

His eyes fluttered and slowly opened as his thin lips pulled into a small, happy smile.

‘You are singing…’ he croaked out turning his head slightly to look at you. You smiled at him happily and nodded with tears in your eyes.

‘I thought you would never wake up’ you whispered.

‘I slept for so long because the arrow that hit me was poisoned’ Loki replied. ‘Are you not angry… with me?’

‘What?’ you asked chuckling. ‘You were the one who yelled at me…’

‘And I am sorry for that’ sighed Loki turning his gaze from your face. ‘I was the one who kissed you without permission… and now you must be disgusted by it. I blame the alcohol for my braveness but I know it was only me. I wanted to do that… since a long time but-‘

‘Why would I be disgusted?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. ‘I am the servant here.’

‘I… you do not know of my-‘ he turned back to you with confusion written all over his handsome face. ‘heritage…?’

‘What are you talking about, Loki?’ you asked back. ‘You are the son of Odin, the All-Father, a prince of Asgard.’

Loki chuckled sadness dripping from his voice and shook his head in disbelief. He closed his eyes as he laid his left lower arm on them. You felt his fingers which were curled around your wrist suddenly get extremely cold making you look down to see his skin turn dark blue with symbols decorating his skin. Your eyes widened and you snapped back your head to look at his face. His skin was just as blue as his hand and his eyes turned crimson red taking over the blue.

‘Y-you are… cold’ you furrowed your eyebrows not knowing what you should say, but didn’t let go of his hand even if it started hurting you.

‘Well, darling, I am a Frost Giant. Of course I am cold’ chuckled the prince. ‘Why are you not pulling away?’

‘As I said, I am not disgusted, Loki. Hardly’ you chuckled shaking your head. Your heart was beating so fast in your chest as you watched him. He turned back to the way you got used to see him and let go of your wrist. However you felt like you had to share your secret with him.

Those barbarians back then, when your friend got her terrible death, those horrible men didn’t just die on their own. Oh, no. Something killed them. You killed them.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_You watched crimson splatter onto the dirt below. You felt rage. Pure rage. Something that was boiling in your veins and circled around your body. You had to get out of there. You couldn’t stay inside. You didn’t know why but you knew you had to get out so you disappeared into the back door which was actually the place where the useless parts of the grain._

_You slid through the opening and quickly stormed into the woods because the barbarians let the gates open. You ran and ran further and further into the forest feeling something change and shift inside you. Your skin felt like it was someone else’s skin. You fell to your knees in the darkness of the trees surrounding you like a tent hiding you away from the rain. You panted heavily as you lifted your palms to expect them. You couldn’t shake this… rage out of your body. You snarled at your palms before slamming them into the ground angrily. Something happened that day and you never forgot it. Couldn’t._

_You felt your teeth grow pointy edges as your sight slightly changed and had a yellow hue to it. The nails on your fingertips started growing into claws and your skin turned into scales. It was like a dream. You didn’t feel it your body anymore. It felt foreign. You let out a growl as pain shot through your back. You heard the sickening sound of bones popping and muscles tearing but you felt relieved now that your wings were free. Wait… what? Wings? You snapped your head back to see dragon wings, thin layer of (f/c) skin stretching between bones forming wings and covered in the same (f/c) skin. You looked down on your hands but there were no hands anymore. There were large paws with claws as sharp as a sword. You weren’t Vanir anymore. You were something different. Something no one had seen since a long, long time. You jumped into the air knowing how to fly by instinct. You looked down on Hemnor and watched the barbarians for a few minutes go around and listened to the screams. You snarled at it before taking off towards the village._

_No one noticed you at first and they needed some time to notice you slaughtering the barbarians. You were already almost finished with most of them when they noticed and grabbed their weapons. You looked around and tried to find something to use against them but the villagers came running at the barbarians and killed the rest with simple tools like a pitchfork. You watched the villagers finish them off before taking off before anyone could notice you. You were tired and knew that you would change back soon._

_You landed on the ground between the trees and collapsed to the dirt. You curled up and closed your eyes not being able to stay awake for longer._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

‘Darling?’ snapped you back to reality Loki’s deep voice. You blinked a few times before smiling down at him.

‘Why?’ you looked down on your joined hands with sadness filling up your lungs. He squeezed your small hand and sat up or at least tried. You quickly helped him up into a sitting position leaning his back to the headrest.

‘Thor and I do not look at you like you are a servant, (Name). You have no title but that does not mean I cannot show my affections for you freely.’ he tucked a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear with his slender fingers. Your eyes snapped back to his face with tears in your eyes.

‘But I am not from a royal bloodline and there is the All-Father and your mother’ you replied.

‘I already approve’ spoke up from the balcony door Frigga and walked inside. Your eyes widened in shock and surprise as you watched her walk closer to Loki’s bed and sit on the other side. ‘Why are you both so surprised? I am not easily fooled, my children and the way you two looked at each other while dancing on Thor’s birthday gave away everything.’

‘Mother, would you please inform me of your arrival at least next time?’ Loki asked but you knew there was playfulness in his blue eyes.

‘What fun is in that?’ chuckled the blonde queen and made Loki smirk.

‘I am glad you are here, mother’ said the prince with adoration lacing his expression and voice. ‘What about Astrina?’

‘She is not interested in marrying you, Loki. She has someone back in her home she wishes to go back to’ you spoke up.

‘Oh, and what about that kiss she stole from you? Will she really leave Asgard?’ narrowed his eyes your raven haired prince making you blush furiously and slap his arm.

‘There is only one person I want to share a kiss with and that is definitely not her!’ you protested. Both of them started laughing making you cross your arms in front of your chest and pout like a child with a blush covering your cheeks.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Days passed and Loki started getting annoying with every passing minute. Even if he was in no condition to stand he tried to get out of bed. It took you and Thor to get him back in bed obviously Thor was the muscle and you were the brains.

The morning sun lit up Loki’s chambers with freshening sunlight making everything seem brighter and small particles of dust were swirling in the light. You sat on his bedside and tried to make him eat a bowl of warm oat meal porridge mixed with fruits.

‘I hate plum’ he turned his face away making you furrow your eyebrows at him.

‘I got every little piece of damn plum out of it! Now eat it!’ you replied angrily.

‘They put plum in it and so it has the taste of plum!’ he protested making you more furious.

‘You know what?! Okay! You do not have to eat but I will not go for another bowl of meal to the kitchen!’ you stood up and put the bowl on the cart next to the bed. ‘I have duties to do and I am already late.’

‘Fine! Go and sweep the ball room while I am being restrained in this damned bed and leave me to starve!’ Loki huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. You sighed and sat back to your place.

‘Loki, you just give that porridge a chance, okay?’ you put a hand on his elbow closer to you. ‘The feast for the new contracts with Niflheim is soon to be held and I was asked to help the other servants out today. Maybe I can sneak a normal meal up for you but I cannot promise anything, especially if your mother catches me.’

‘Just please, promise me that you will try to steal something edible, love’ he turned back to you pleading. You chuckled and nodded starting to lean in to kiss him. You didn’t kiss since your first one. You decided to aim higher and your lips softly touched his forehead. When you pulled away you saw the disappointment in his blue eyes but he tried to hide it by looking down on his lap.

‘I will try to be back by lunch’ you sighed and hurried out of the door. You worked in the ball room preparing it for the large tables and decorations with your heart heavy with doubts. Did you really have to be so cold with Loki? Were you right about slowing down until he wouldn’t be restrained by the engagement? Would Odin let him be with a servant? Could you hope and show your affections even if there was a big chance that you would never be able to be with him?

Soon it was lunch and so you sneaked into the kitchen and started collecting food without anyone noticing you. You put a big roasted duck leg, mashed potatoes and salad on a large plate. You put the plate on a tray with cutlery and a silver cover on the plate before hurrying out of the kitchen with your portion in your other hand. You finally arrived to Loki’s chambers when someone called out to you making you freeze in your spot.

‘(Name)!’ came a servant girl up to you panting heavily. ‘Oh, finally I found you.’

‘Hey, is something wrong?’ you asked hiding your nervousness. Frigga could appear anytime and you didn’t think you would be able to get away with this.

‘I just wanted to ask you to braid my hair tonight if that is possible’ she blushed looking away. ‘I h-have a date…’

‘Oh! Of course’ you chuckled and nodded. She thanked you and scurried away to whatever she needed to do. You sighed and entered Loki’s room. You placed your plate on the cart next to Loki’s bed before putting the tray in his lap. The raven haired prince was reading a thick book and he was so submerged in it that he didn’t notice you entering only when he felt the pressure on his thighs did he look up from the book.

‘I have a surprise for you’ you winked at him lifting the cover from the plate and you heard his stomach growl with hunger.

‘Thank you, (Name), thank you so much!’ he cheered. ‘I missed this so much!’

‘I bet’ you smiled at him. You grabbed your plate and started eating too. You were halfway through your plates when the door burst open. You almost dropped your plate but managed to balance it on your knees and snapped your head up to see Thor pant heavily as he looked at the two of you.

‘The barbarians took Princess Astrina’

 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you liked the last chapter and was looking forward to the next one. Please, feel free to tell me what you think and how you liked it but please, be polite with me and do not get pissed off if you do not like something. You can still find a new story you will like if you don't like mine. However I am grateful to those who showed me that they liked what I was doing and pointed out something if they were confused or thought something wrong. I do mistakes because I am hungarian but I try my best. XP I plan on letting you request stories from me but I will let you know the terms later for now, I want to finish this story.
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3

‘How could have that happened?!’ roared Odin in his study. You stood with your shoulder under Loki’s left arm trying to keep him upright. He was still weak but you knew he was only pretending so he could annoy you. Therefore you had to listen to the All-Father’s raging since… thirty minutes.

That question left his lips at least seven times already as the Captain of the Einharjar tried to explain what happened. The same man you saw Loki talk to so many weeks ago, Wirn was his name you got to know during this meeting. Frigga was present too but the room was otherwise full of men.

‘This is my fault…’ Loki sighed keeping his voice quiet.

‘No, Loki’ you replied back. ‘You could not have known they would capture her.’

‘They must have found a weak point on the palace walls surrounding the actual palace’ he shook his head barely visible.

‘Look, you cannot control everything, okay?’ you furrowed your eyebrows. ‘You can do against it by figuring out a plan to rescue her. That is the only thing you can do right now. And besides I am certain that they want to trade her for something otherwise they would not have bothered with getting in and taking her.’

‘I swear you worth way more than half the men present here’ your Trickster huffed with a smirk on his thin lips. ‘That is why I find you so fascinating, love.’

‘Stop it, Loki!’ you hissed with a blush covering your face making him chuckle quietly.

‘Loki? Do you not have anything to add?’ boomed the All-Father drawing everyone’s attention to the two of you. You saw how half the captain and lieutenants found your love pathetic for still being weak from the injury but you knew they would’ve died on the battlefield from the poison Loki survived.

‘I think that the barbarians wish to trade her for something they want from us’ he replied not showing how irritated he was from the pitying and judging gazes he got on his form. ‘Mostly they must want gold… but we should wait a little in case they decide to reveal their motives.’

‘What if the princess gets murdered while we are waiting?!’ gritted a blonde man impatiently.

‘They would not have broken in and taken her if they wanted nothing in exchange’ rolled his blue eyes Loki irritated of these stupid men. The other half of the men nodded in agreement. They finally made a plan, okay, Loki made the plan everyone else just listened reluctantly or agreeing. It was way past midday when you got out of Odin’s study. You could feel how tired your prince was so you put him back in bed and quickly went for your meals. On the way you met Sarun and Tarth but told them that you had no time to chat so they let you go on your way.

You noticed how happy both of them were and you were happy for them. Sarun deserved to find someone nice after how that guy, some Olän or Oläg or something dumped him because well… the bastard had a family all the while he was sleeping with your best friend. But somebody did stop you. He was blonde and blue eyed, and a prince, Loki’s older brother, Thor. He put a hand on your shoulder and looked deep into your eyes suspicion shining in them as he squinted at you.

‘Why are you concerned if I have feelings for Lady Sif?’ asked blatantly the blonde prince. Your eyes widened and you gulped smiling innocently up at him.

‘I am noooot!’ you waved with your hand.

‘I know you are!’ shook his head Thor. ‘Loki asked me. He said you wanted to know.’

‘I am going to kill your brother, with all due respect’ you forced a smile on your face. ‘Why are you asking, Thor?’

‘Do you have feelings for me?’ asked back the blonde. You sighed and shook your head.

‘No, but I know _you_ have feelings for Lady Sif’ you poked his chest making his eyes widen and quickly he looked away from you trying to hide the slight blush. You smirked mischievously and continued. ‘And as I saw, you never realized she has feelings for you too.’

‘Why are you concerned with that?’ huffed the elder prince.

‘Because I want to help, you oaf’ you groaned but immediately slapped your hand over your mouth in realization that you just called the crown prince, the one to take over the throne one day an oaf.

‘You are indeed spent all of your time with my brother’ Thor chuckled and ruffled your hair with his large meaty hand. ‘You know, he only talks about you, (Name). I never saw him as happy as he is now with you at his side. Never let him deceive you with his words if he refuses you. He will think he is protecting you from… something.’

‘From himself? I know he is a Frost Giant’ you replied. ‘He told me… showed me and there is nothing which can scare me away from him. I might even… love him.’ you looked down blushing. You knew how true these words were and you were happy to say it. But you knew you needed to say it to him not anyone else.

‘Tell him that before he starts to over think everything and starts to draw away. Someone else let that happen a long time ago and he only got deeper in the pit he dug for himself.’ smiled at you sadly Thor. ‘I did not realize that until he let that spear go and fell off the Rainbow Bridge. But it is too late for me to reach out for him. You know, what I saw in you when I visited Vanaheim and we first met? I saw that you were special. I saw that you could change something within the palace. That you can bring a new era to Asgard.’

‘But I am just a-‘

‘You are more than you think. Way more, (Name)’ replied Thor before saying you his goodbyes and left to his meetings. You were different in a way, you were a beast. But you thought you could only bring death and disaster, destruction. You wished that you will be able to keep that part of you behind your skin. You stood there alone in the middle of the hallway more than you thought and so you had to make your way to Loki’s chambers half running half walking.

He questioned you why you came so late but you only revealed that you met Thor on the way and he asked you about the questions Loki pointed to him. You scolded the dark haired prince for being so indiscrete but you still wanted to show Sif that the blonde oaf was reciprocating her feelings. However you had a more urgent case: bringing back Princess Astrina.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Two days passed since the council agreed on a plan to get the princess out of the barbarians’ hands. Loki now could walk around like before even if he still hissed in slight pain when he leaned down or moved the wrong way. You planned on telling him what happened with the barbarians back in your home town in Vanaheim.

He was a good sorcerer, one of the best maybe if you told him your problem he could find a solution or something. But there was a chance that he would be disgusted that a beast like you, were so close to him. You sighed as you ran a hand through your hair which was let out from the ponytail you wore all day. It was afternoon, the sun slowly descending to the sea. You just changed into your leather pants and white linen shirt to go into the capital. You wanted to look for something, anything that would hold your interest or just to pass time. There was a knock on your door making you roll your eyes. Who the hell wanted anything from you again? When you were already on your break? You sighed again and went to the door opening it to reveal Loki standing there in his riding clothes and boots. You narrowed your eyes at him.

‘Why are you in your riding attire?’ you asked but only noticed the armour-y accents to his outfit.

‘Thor and I will depart now with the Warriors and Lady Sif with a handful of guards to retrieve Princess Astrina’ he replied confused like he expected you to know.

‘In this condition?! You go nowhere like that!’ you cried out in anger and worry.

‘I am fine, (Name)’ replied the raven haired prince narrowing your eyes.

‘No, you are not! I saw you limping in your room and hissing in pain! What if you get more injured?!’ you protested. You wanted to hide your worry behind anger but as your face got more and more heated you had to realize that the burning in your eyes will not go away forcing the tears to the surface. You thought back to the day the nurses placed him on his bed lying unconsciously. ‘What if I… lose you?!’ you whispered because your voice was weak.

You felt arms wrap tightly around you and pull you into his firm chest. You smelled his pine and fresh spring-water scent while he smelled like forest after a heavy rain also. It was soothing you and since the kiss he stole from you, you wanted to feel his embrace, feel his touch on your skin. Your circled your arms around his waist and buried your face into his chest deeper.

‘I will come back uninjured. We are only going to arrange a false peace-treaty. That is my plan, you heard it on the meeting.’ he pulled away just to cup your cheeks in his hands to look you in the eye.

You stared into his eyes knowing he was telling the truth but you felt odd. You felt like there was going to happen something wrong and you had to stop it. You knew the barbarians will not let them get back uninjured that those men were ruthless and rotten to the depth of their souls. You narrowed your eyes before saying:

‘I am coming with you’

Silence engulfed you as his black eyebrows drew together in confusion and worry. You knew he was going to protest and will never let you come along but you had to make sure he was safe.

‘No, you are not, darling’ he shook his head. ‘It is too dangerous for you.’

‘I have to show you something’ you replied determined. ‘In private. I only trust you to show it.’

Loki nodded and led you down the hall by grabbing your hand. The two of you walked past the training field, the corridors and halls of the palace to narrow, dark corridors until you reached a simple wooden door. He waved his hand in front of it evoking golden sparkles dance from top to bottom on its surface. He pushed it open and led you into a back garden. It was facing the mountains of Asgard, the mountains which were shining at their peak with fresh snow. Your breath got caught in your throat as you realized that this wasn’t just a garden. It was a large pillar extending towards the abyss below. On the left there was a waterfall falling into the abyss roaring like a lion. Small patches of green were decorating the cliff on the opposite side of where you were standing. On the pillar different kind of beautiful flowers were growing under a large tree with snow white foliage.

‘My mother kept my lessons here a long time ago. She taught me magic here’ Loki said smiling at you. ‘It is still so beautiful. I come here often if I need some privacy.’

‘I have never seen anything so gorgeous…’ you breathed looking around admiring the sight.

‘So? You wanted to tell me something’ reminded you the prince. You nodded and turned towards the end of the pillar pointing to the abyss. You swallowed hard knowing you had to do this no matter how scared you were. Panic always helped you change and falling into the abyss will scary enough.

‘Just watch and you will see’ you said before taking off towards the abyss. Loki cried out in protest but his hand couldn’t reach you as he reached after you. Your heart was beating so fast in your chest but excitement was circling in your veins. You reached the end of the cliff while you heard Loki calling after you in fear for your life. You wanted to laugh but you were too occupied with showing him your true self. You kicked yourself off the cliff at the edge and dived into the depth below arms spread wide open. Wind was blowing into your face and hair as you were falling rapidly. It was soothing in a way but frightening. You closed your eyes and reached back into your soul. When you opened your eyes again they were (f/c) and your pupils were only black slits. You felt your arms and legs turn into dragon legs with large claws, your wings springing free from your back and your face change into a dragon’s muzzle. You grinned with your sharp and edgy teeth as you turned upwards and kicked yourself high into the air.

You flied higher and higher until you got out of the abyss. You let your body stop in the air when you shot out of the abyss. As you stopped the sun made your scales shine like (f/c) jewels. You turned to where Loki was standing with his jaw dropped, blue eyes wide with his legs grounded to the grass like there were roots connecting him to it. You landed gently on the large cliff and circled around him watching him turn to you. You reached out with your mind knowing he was able to hear you.

 _Hi, Loki!_ you projected to him making the prince jump in surprise.

 _(Name)?!_ he cried out in surprise and disbelief. _I thought you are going to die! How could you do that to me?!_

 _You told me that you are a Frost Giant and I could not hide this from you anymore._ you said expressing how hard it was for you to show him your true self. _I said the guards of my hometown killed the barbarians back then but… that was all me. I panicked as a child and that day I realized what I was. I do not know if it is a curse or completely me but I want to use this for good._

 _You are beautiful… no matter in which form…_ he replied still in awe. You chuckled and leaned down with your long neck so you were on eye level with him. You projected a thought to him to pet you and so he reached out a hand and you pushed your nose into his cold hand. His slender fingers brushed along your scales as he observed you. _I thought dragons were extinct. It is a miracle… you are a miracle, (Name)._

_Maybe I am the last one of my kind with my mother dead._

_You never told me about your family._

_My mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the kindest. She had a beautiful voice… as of my father… he is a drunkard and always made me work instead of him on his fields. Thor brought me here right after my father kicked me out of my home._ you replied. Your eyes widened suddenly remembering the time you first stepped into Asgard. Heimdall knew your name because your mother was escaping Asgard when you were just an infant. Maybe your mother was Asgardian and you had siblings here who could give you answers to your many questions.

 _We will find them_ smiled at you Loki reassuringly. _Would you mind changing back now? We need to depart._

You projected to him that you understood and pulled back from him. Your dragon form was engulfed by a bright light before your normal body emerged from it. You jumped at Loki hugging him tightly.

‘You are not disgusted of me…’ you breathed.

‘How could I?!’ he grabbed your face and kissed you passionately. You melted into his lips as your heart flattered in your chest.

 

**_Time skip~_ **

 

You sat behind Loki on his black stallion called Aemis as you were riding through the capital to the outskirts of the Asgardian fields, into the dangerous forests. Thor and the others tried to tell the two of you that you would be in danger but Loki told could convince them that you were a skilled fighter, which you were in a way.

It was a long way to the barbarians and you could only hope that Astrina was alright. You had an intuition that she could take care of herself but you were grateful to her for pushing you towards Loki. You already took care of barbarians once and you will take revenge for the loss Hemnor suffered back then again.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	9. Nine

_**A/N: Hi there! Before you tell me this chapter is not as good as the previous ones, I have to tell you that I know. Unfortunately I have some problems with my health and I'm trying to figure out what to do. And yes, I am not a professional I can make mistakes as everyone else can. Thank you for reading this short note! Enjoy!** _

 

The sky was grey above telling you that there will be a storm soon. You sat in front of Loki, his arms hugging your waist as his thighs were pressed against the outer side of yours. His horse, Aemis liked you because you gave him the apples you brought with you. Of course the other horses wanted to have one also so you cut it into pieces. Each horse got a piece. You loved animals too much and it showed.

You were almost at the fields the barbarians took from Asgard when Thor decided to settle down for the night. You shared a tent with Sif but you had a hard time falling asleep with how Volstagg was snoring. All of you decided to stick to the plan Thor came up with. When the sun emerged from the horizon you watched Loki and Thor leave your camp a few miles from the barbarian camp. You had to wait now for them to signal for you if they had some problem or for them to return with the princess. It was hard and somewhere you weren’t sure if it was a good idea coming with them but you wanted Loki safe yet there he was riding away on Aemis, his green cape waving behind him like the sea.

‘Be safe’ you whispered watching his form get smaller and smaller until you couldn’t see him anymore.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The raven haired prince was ready to pay back the barbarians for the injuries that sent him to bed for so long. It was too long and he was still weak if he was tired and he got tired by the end of each day. What was more worrying him that (Name) was here with them. He couldn’t protect her in the middle of a battle and he was sure one way or another they will end up getting into a fight.

‘You were not this worried before’ noted the blonde giant next to him. Loki rolled his eyes.

‘You can take care of yourself quite well’ he replied.

‘You are worried about (Name) more than you were ever for Sygin’ shook his head Thor looking straight ahead. Loki almost stopped Aemis in his surprise. Sygin never meant to him as much as (Name) did. He knew that since a long time but never he expected Thor to notice. Of course times changed since Thor was banished to Midgard but still it was something which could shock him.

The two of them continued their journey towards the barbarian camp that most certainly had Princess Astrina. He didn’t come because he liked the princess so much but he thought she could be a good ally later on even after he broke up the engagement. Grey clouds gathered onto the sky as they galloped towards the barbarian camp. It was midday when they reached their direct territory. Loki could see the tents and people walk around like an ant hill.

‘What is your plan exactly?’ the raven haired prince looked at his blonde brother. He was still not sure if this plan would work at all but he had to accept that he had no better plan and it didn’t happen usually.

‘You disguise us, we get in, find the princess and leave’ Thor replied as he looked at the camp.

‘And what if they find out that we are not-‘

‘You worry too much, brother’ the blonde prince grinned at Loki who just shook his head and sighed. He quickly disguised themselves into brute barbarians. He had to plan out what he would say and how he would say it because well… he was far from these stupid cave men in intelligence.

They left their horses by the woods knowing they would come in case they needed to flee the area. The horses the Asgardian palace possessed were specially breed horses. These animals were all from Alfheim. The elves were trading these horses all over the Nine Realms but only Asgard could afford so much to buy for a whole army.

The two princes approached the camp and infiltrated it quickly and easily. No one noticed that their faces were unfamiliar to them or more like the faces of those who Loki killed back in the attack. Thor had now short red hair with a long red beard, his skin almost creamy white and scars were decorating his left upper arm. Loki had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes and stubble on his chin which was wide and strong just like his body. Thor went to find the princess while Loki went to the tent where everyone could have drinks or food. He quickly found an already drunken man and started getting information out of him. He got to know that the barbarians had a leader called Skollorn. The drunkard pointed him out in the crowd to Loki and the prince quickly realized why he was called _brutal_. The man was at least 6 feet tall if not 6’5”. He had long black hair which looked rough and dry with braids in it. His eyes were black like the night sky and his lips were chapped. His nose like a big potato in the middle of his face and a large scar went across his whole face. His black eyebrows were bushy and he had a long black beard and moustache. His body was well built, his shoulders broader then Thor’s could ever be, his waist so thick like the biggest tree’s Loki have ever seen and his muscular arms as thick as that tree’s branches. The raven haired prince couldn’t see his legs from where he was sitting but he could imagine them quite well. He gulped in fear remembering how Thanos looked similar just even bigger and purple.

Loki quickly fled the tent and started searching for Thor. He didn’t need to search for long because of the small amulet he placed in the oaf’s pocket. He could feel the energy of the amulet and soon found Thor with the princess in a tent. She was free of her binds and except a few small cuts and bruises she was intact.

‘Who are you and why are you helping me?’ she asked looking between the princes, suspicion shining in her eyes.

‘Think. Who would want to help you?’ rolled his eyes Loki. He couldn’t let their disguise fall now because anyone could walk in on them. The princess’ eyes widened before nodding. The three of them left the tent and easily melted into the crowd. They passed men and women, all armed with different looking weapons. As they walked someone suddenly cried out.

‘The princess! She is gone! Find her!’ yelled a man at the tent Astrina was held and so the three of them had to run. They knocked into people and pushed them aside as they ran. The barbarians were only realizing what happened when they were already on the ground and Thor, Loki and Astrina were farther. They reached the side of the camp but the barbarians closed in on them. Loki looked around quickly trying to find an opening but there was none. He felt something scratching at his mind but he pushed it away. The scratching got stronger and more urgent until (Name)’s voice boomed through his mind.

_Let me in damn it! Where are you?! You should be here already!_

_Well, we are not! I am trying to get us out of a situation now._

A long silence before (Name) answered. _I am coming._

 _What?! No! (Name)! Do not come here!_ but there was no reply. (Name) closed him out and Loki could no longer reach her. He cursed under his breath but turned his attention back to the current problem.

‘What now, brother?’ Thor asked him gripping Mjölnir in one hand. Now the disguises were needed no more. Most of the barbarians’ eyes widened in surprise but stayed in the firm circle around them.

‘This was your idea, Thor and now you ask _me_?!’ Loki asked irritated. He knew this would never work but knew the blonde oaf wouldn’t survive without him. They heard heavy footsteps approach them and turned to the source. It was Skollorn. The barbarians made him path by stepping out of the way. Skollorn was even more brutal and scary up close. He looked down on them even if the two princes weren’t small either. The leader had a smirk on his lips and a cruel glint in his black eyes.

‘Well, well, well… the Asgardian princes themselves!’ he rumbled with his deep voice. It sounded like a bear’s roaring. ‘I bet you already know why I ordered my people to bring her here.’

‘Asgard do not bargain with people like you!’ boomed Thor back making Loki roll his eyes. _If we are going to die, make them even more angry in hope of having a worse death…_ he thought.

‘People like me?’ laughed Skollorn. ‘There are no other people like me, little prince. And I do not bargain with Asgard either.’

‘Then why did you kidnap me?!’ stepped forward Astrina boldly. Loki always knew the princess wasn’t like the others. She was fierce like Sif even if she seemed to have no experience with weapons.

‘To coax Asgard’s princes here’ laughed the large man even more making all three of them turn pale. This was a trap. Suddenly roaring erupted from outside the camp drawing everyone’s attention to it. Thor and Loki didn’t need anything else. They tried to fight themselves out of the circle. A large shadow covered the sky above them and Loki knew what it was. He closed his eyes, feeling irritated and worried at the same time. A few meters away from the barbarians landed a large (f/c) scaled dragon. It’s feet landed on the ground with a loud thud and it’s wings were stretched wide as the legendary creature roared at the barbarians.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

You looked over the barbarians as you let out a bone-chilling roar and prepared to let your fire out. Your (e/c) eyes met the leader. You knew somehow that he was their leader. He was tall, like a bear, had black hair and beard. You saw him and noticed that he wasn’t afraid of you like everyone else.

He watched you with awe and surprise but not fear. You felt something familiar about him but locked it out of your thoughts and took a deep breath. You saw Loki, Thor and Astrina run behind a large shield waiting for your attack. You felt the warmth bubble up from your chest through your throat and you opened your mouth wide to let the (f/c) flames wash over the enemy. You didn’t see the leader anymore but you knew he wasn’t close to you to hurt you. You could feel him run towards a tent but you didn’t know why. You heard the barbarians cry out in pain and fear as they tried to get away from your fire. Men and women were both running around as they burned by (f/c) flames. You could smell burnt flesh and blood in the air and the camp was on fire all around you. You glanced at Loki, Thor and Astrina who were running out of camp and you were glad they could get away from the destruction easily.

You jumped into the air and landed in front of the three royals. Astrina stopped and stared up at you fear in her eyes but didn’t scream like any other woman would’ve done. You stretched your neck down so your eyes were level with their faces and got closer to Astrina.

 _Good to see you are alright, my princess_ – you rumbled through her mind making her jump in surprise.

‘(Name)!’ she cried out. Loki rolled his green eyes but a smirk tugged at his thin lips.

‘I never thought you would look like this… in this form’ mumbled Thor as he looked your dragon form over. Your eyes snapped to him in shock.

 _You are not surprised, my prince?_ – you asked.

‘You were asked to work in the palace for a reason’ smiled the blonde prince at you.

‘Do you have something to tell me, brother?’ turned Loki sharply to Thor.

 _What are you talking about, Thor?_ – you asked curious and anger slowly crawling up on your throat.

‘I will explain everything once we get back to the palace’ replied Thor. Suddenly you all heard the horses’ hooves beating on the ground as the Warrior Three and Lady Sif approached you. You turned to them and saw annoyance on Sif’s face.

‘How could you just leave us behind?!’ she yelled up at you after jumping off her horse and stood in front of you placing her fists on her hips. Everyone watched in awe and fear what might happen next but you just descended your large head and made puppy eyes at her.

 _I needed to act quickly, my lady_ – you replied.

‘I bet Sif will forgive you if you let her ride you back to the palace’ joked Fandral. Sif’s face turned red at that but you were okay with that. You turned your side to her and positioned your arm that she could easily climb up on it and sit into the pit between your shoulder blades. She hesitated for a few moments before she climbed up and grabbed hold of your neck.

 _You are safe with me, my lady_ – you chuckled earning an annoyed “shut up” from Sif and took off into the air. You felt Loki’s jealousy as you left the small group but you didn’t care. You will only let him ride you if he really needs to. The ride back to the palace was faster than when you went for the barbarian camp. It was nice to finally let out your wings and fly freely.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

The Asgardian king and queen waited on the balcony of Odin’s study for their sons and their companions to return with the princess. The old king furrowed his eyebrows as he looked out to the scenery below. The capital city was so colourful and bright. He liked it here and never wanted to live on any other realm. This was his home.

‘They have to be near’ said Frigga putting a hand on Odin’s shoulder as he was leaning on the railing with his own hands.

‘Our sons know how to solve a problem like this’ nodded the king. ‘They complete each other… and I am trying to find a way to make them rule on each other’s sides once my time ends.’

‘They are still young and can be too reckless’ shook her head the queen. She knew that both of her sons needed a partner who could keep them in line just like she has done to her husband.

‘But I am already old and tired’ sighed Odin. ‘Thor… needs to calm down and Loki… needs love.’

‘So you see how broken he became after-‘ started Frigga but was cut off by Odin.

‘That woman never deserved our son’s attention’ shook his head the king. ‘Believe me, I know how young love feels… how blind a man can be. Loki never deserved to be treated like that.’

‘But now he has someone much more worthy on his side’ smiled the blonde queen.

‘He has… does she know?’ the king asked Frigga.

‘I do not think so… but it would be better if we tell her of her heritage’

‘But she will be in way more danger. He is looking for her’ rubbed his chin Odin.

‘I know’ nodded Frigga with a troubled expression on her beautiful face. Heimdall warned them about Skollorn way before (Name) arrived to the palace.

 

_**Somewhere~** _

 

Skollorn was watching the barbarian camp burn to the ground with a proud smirk forming on his lips. He was proud of what she could do. She was powerful just like him and her mother, Nissä.

‘The time has come’ he murmured with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	10. Ten

The sun shone brightly down on Asgard as it descended down towards the horizon when you arrived to the capital city. You changed back into your Vanir form and was sitting in front of Loki on Aemis. The raven haired prince’s arms were holding you close and secure, his chest pressing into your back. The others were riding their horses next to you. Astrina was riding with Thor and kept glancing at you in awe.

‘Did you know… before?’ you asked Loki quietly worry etched on your face.

‘No’ he replied firmly and you felt his irritation. ‘However if Thor knew and was sent to bring you here… I can only hope that I will have enough power to protect you from _father_.’

‘Why would Odin want anything from me?’ you asked.

‘I do not know and that makes me concerned even more’ furrowed his eyebrows the prince.

You stayed silent for the rest of the ride deep in your thoughts. If Odin wanted to bring you to Asgard and knew you were what you were, that meant he had plans for you… or simply wanted to keep a weapon on his side. He had nothing to fear if you were happy in Asgard. He could ask you to protect Asgard if needed because he gave shelter to you. Was it that bad? Was it bad to protect the land you found love and called home now? You knew how to handle your dragon body and surely the Asgardian king wouldn’t be able to force you to help him if you wouldn’t want to.

The horses were led into their boxes and you were walking on Loki’s side behind Thor and Astrina. Your group was heading to the throne room and the closer you were the bitter you felt. Thor opened the large doors and walked inside with long strides, his crimson cape waving after him.

‘Father! We brought the princess back safely!’ boomed the blonde prince into the room. You looked over to the throne and saw Odin sitting on it Gungnir in his hand.

‘It is good to see that you are well, princess’ nodded the old king down at Astrina.

‘Thank you, All-Father’ she bowed her head before looking up at him determination in her eyes. ‘However, I want to break my engagement with your son, Loki.’

The throne room went silent but you noticed Loki’s small smirk and approving nod. You furrowed your eyebrows but kept listening to the princess’ words.

‘This incident made me certain that being one of your sons’ fiancée or wife is way more dangerous than anyone told me’ she said. She was so wise compared to the way Loki described her first. ‘I have a kingdom in need of a leader. I am to take over my father’s place one day and if I am dead I cannot do that.’

‘I understand, princess’ nodded Odin patiently. ‘I will send for a carriage which will bring you back to your home tomorrow morning.’

You glanced at Loki again to see his shocked expression. He wasn’t expecting Odin to accept it so easily. You slapped his arm playfully and smirked up at him. He chuckled quietly as your eyes met and grabbed your hand. You couldn’t help but blush at the tender touch of his slender fingers entwining with yours. But the moment ended when Odin turned his attention to the two of you.

‘I want to speak to you my sons, in my study, in private’ his eye flashed to you making your breath stop in your lungs. Loki’s hand tightened around yours but you looked up at him again and shook your head slipping your hand out of his. You led Astrina out of the throne room up to her chambers to help her take a bath and wash the dirt from her body.

 

_**Meanwhile~** _

 

Odin walked into his study Thor and Loki following him with grim expressions on their faces. Loki knew this was all about (Name). His chest tightened at the thought of her being used by the All-Father. She wasn’t another relic like him who could be used when the time comes.

And the fact that Thor knew about her heritage… it maddened him. What were these two planning?

‘Father, Lady (Name) knows of her heritage’ spoke up Thor as the doors to the study closed on their own stopping Odin on his way towards his desk. The old king’s shoulders slumped slightly as he stood his back facing the princes.

‘I know of that’ Odin nodded. ‘Heimdall informed me.’

‘You knew?!’ hissed Loki angrily. ‘What do you want from her?!’

‘To protect her, my son’ turned to them the grey haired king of Asgard with a grim expression. For once Loki stayed silent and was waiting for an explanation so the All-Father continued. ‘She was in danger on Vanaheim. I sent Thor to bring her here before Skollorn could reach her.’

‘Skollorn?’ quirked an eyebrow the raven haired prince surprised.

‘You met him, I assume’ sighed Odin again. ‘He is not barbarian. He is one of (Name)’s kind. He uprooted the dragons thousands of years ago but one ran away. One, who carried a child. She stayed in Asgard for a few years but after she gave birth to the child she left Asgard.’

‘Skollorn wants to kill her?’ Thor asked suddenly not knowing what was truly going on.

‘I do not know of his plans yet… but I believe he has different motives’ shook his head the old king.

‘What different motives?’ asked Loki keeping a straight face however his heart was racing in fear. He couldn’t lose (Name). Not when he was so close to being happy and having someone truly care for him.

‘I can only say the things I know, my son… if Skollorn was not trying to kill her than he plans something else and he wants to use her for them.’ replied Odin with a worried expression. ‘I suggest we should keep (Name) behind these walls until she gets strong enough to protect herself.’

‘We should tell her this’ Thor said looking at Loki who nodded in agreement.

‘I believe Heimdall should be present too’ nodded Odin.

‘Why?’ furrowed his eyebrows Thor. ‘I know he is the gatekeeper and he can see everything but-‘

‘It is way more personal for him than you think, my son. You will get to know it once everyone is present’ the All-Father interrupted his son. Both princes agreed to these terms and left the study.

 

_**Back to you~** _

 

Astrina sat on her bed as you cleaned up the bathroom after her and watched you do it from where she was sitting. You felt her gaze on your form but you ignored it. You decided to let her speak up when she wants, you won’t urge her. You closed the bottle of the scented oils and wiped the edge of the small pool of a bath tab before placing the used towels on the right shelves for the maids to later come and bring them to the washrooms.

You closed the door of the bathroom and walked up to Astrina with a gentle smile on your face.

‘Do you want me to help you pack your belongings, my princess?’ you asked.

‘What are you?’ she asked as her brown eyes snapped up at you.

‘I am a dragon’ you replied.

‘How?’ Astrina asked disbelief in her brown eyes. You sighed and knelt down in front of her.

‘I came to know what I am when I was little and my village got into trouble but I know not of my origin or who my parents were’ you replied patiently.

‘Did Loki know? Before you showed yourself to us?’ she asked curiously.

‘I showed him before we went to free you. I showed him to reassure him I can take care of myself’ you chuckled but knocking interrupted your conversation. Astrina turned to the door and called out to the intruder who was the queen herself. Frigga’s lips pulled into a gentle smile, her golden hair in and up-do and her light blue gown flowing around her legs.

‘My husband wishes to have a word with you, dear (Name)’ said the queen. ‘I will keep the princess company while you are away.’

‘Of course, my queen’ you nodded, got up and went to the door letting Frigga pass by you. You gave Astrina a last glance before leaving her chambers with a knot in your stomach. Your hands started sweating and you felt hot suddenly. You met Odin a few times and he was always so intimidating and unapproachable. You didn’t know why did he want to speak with you and it made you even more nervous.

Were you in trouble? Could he know you were a dragon? Did Thor tell him? Did Loki tell him? Your heart raced in your chest as you walked down corridor after corridor. The sun lighted the wall of the palace through the windows, servants hurried up and down along with you with trays and different items in their hands. Your mind wandered to Tarth and Sarun. You decided to visit them once you were done talking with Odin.

You walked up to the corridor where the doors to the All-Father’s study were when you spotted the princes both waiting outside. You quirked an eyebrow in surprise but your heart jumped when your eyes met Loki’s green ones. Your chest didn’t feel as tight as it felt on the way here and your head wasn’t spinning with the thousands of thoughts in it.

‘Lady (Name)’ beamed at you Thor and you flashed him a kind smile and a nod.

‘Thor’ you greeted. ‘Why am I here? Is something wrong?’

‘You will see that’ spoke up Loki who stretched out a hand for you to take with yours. You slid your small hand in his worry and hesitation in your eyes. The raven haired prince leaned down affection shining in his eyes and kissed your forehead tenderly. ‘Nothing can harm you as long as you are with me.’

You smiled up at him lovingly and placed your other hand on his cheek. Thor cleared his throat and laughed at your annoyed expressions. The three of you entered the study together and to your surprise Heimdall was there too waiting with the All-Father.

‘Lady (Name)’ greeted you Odin his one good eye stopping on your joined hand with Loki’s before flicking towards Thor then Heimdall. ‘I called you here because Thor told me you have knowledge of your heritage.’

‘Am I in trouble?’ you asked confused because his tone wasn’t threatening at all.

‘That depends’ sighed Odin. ‘Once, the dragons were one of the greatest beings of the universe. They were unique and beautiful, dangerous yet gentle, wise yet devastating. However, their time ended when one of their own turned against them. No one knew why. That one dragon wiped them out of the history of the galaxy… except one. That one got away and hid here in Asgard. That one carried a child and after she gave birth to the child she left Asgard.’

‘Does that mean… I am…?’ your eyes teared up. You had no siblings here in Asgard. There were no other dragons.

‘One of the last of your kind’ spoke up Heimdall turning to you. His golden eyes looked through you as he searched your face. ‘There is someone else. You met him when you joined the princes to rescue Princess Astrina. His name is Skollorn who killed your entire race.’

‘Why are you telling me this?’ you asked confused.

‘He is looking for you and now he knows you are within the Asgardian palace’s walls’ continued Odin. ‘I know not of his plans with you but I ask you to stay behind these walls and not show yourself even just in the capital for now.’

‘But how did you know my name, Heimdall?’ you asked turning your attention to the gatekeeper.

‘We will leave you alone for that conversation’ said the king and motioned for his sons to follow him into the other room which was his shared room with Frigga. The doors closed and left you with a heavy silence with Heimdall. You waited for him to speak up or do something. He stared in front of himself like he was watching something happening in the past. You cleared your throat drawing his attention back to you.

‘Please tell me about my mother’ you said quietly. Heimdall smiled down at you gently as he stepped closer to you.

‘Your mother, Nissä arrived to Asgard many years ago…’ he started his deep voice rumbling through the air. ‘She was beautiful… like someone who stepped out of a legend. While she was waiting for your arrival she spent long hours at the BiFrost talking to me. She told me many things about the realm she came from and her race. And I slowly fell in love with her.’

Your eyes widened in surprise but you could only nod not wanting to interrupt him. You watched as the gatekeeper turned away from you looking into the sun as it slowly descended towards the horizon.

‘She was kind, wise and could always make me smile with her jokes’ he continued. ‘I never knew if she ever felt the same way for me or not but I never showed any signs of my fondness for her. She told me about your father too. She told me that she was the princess of the dragons’ and that Skollorn took everything from her during one night. He forced her into his bed. She told me that Skollorn made her father and mother watch as he took her after he killed her brother, the crown prince of the dragons’.’

You gasped in horror as your heart and chest clenched painfully. You were only alive because your mother was raped and impregnated forcefully. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you wanted to puke. Heimdall noticed it and quickly walked up to you placing his large hand on your cheek wiping away your tears.

‘Your mother always loved you. She hated how you was created but never you’ smiled the gatekeeper down at you sadly. ‘I will tell you anything you want to know about your mother and your race. I only ask for one thing: let me take revenge on Skollorn for Nissä.’

A sob escaped your lips as you circled your arms around his torso and pressed your cheek to his armour clad chest. Heimdall’s strong muscular arms came around your form as he let you cry yourself out in his embrace.

‘Thank you’ you whispered. As you calmed down an idea popped up in your mind. ‘Where is the realm my mother came from? Does it still exist?’

‘It does, my princess’ nodded Heimdall as he let you go. ‘But there is nothing there anymore.’

Your eyes widened at the word “princess”. You were never titled as such and it didn’t feel right but you ignored that feeling for now. You wanted to see what it was like. What your realm looked like and if it was still salvageable. Maybe there were still dragons who survived and fled the realm just like your mother. You knew hoping for something like this will only cause you pain when reality will hit you one day but you wanted to believe, wanted to hope for something better.

‘We will see that’ you smiled up at Heimdall.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The dark prince of Asgard sat in his armchair at his desk in his chambers his right hand curled into a fist supporting his head under his jaw as he leaned to his right side and stared into nothing. The sun was shining through the large windows behind him casting shadows on his handsome face. His dark eyebrows were furrowed as his thin lips were pressed into a tight line under his nose. His green eyes emotionless.

His memories always haunted him whenever he looked at you. He already lost someone he cared for and the raven haired prince didn’t want you to be another name on that list. He knew this was different, that you were different.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_It was a bright sunny day on Asgard. Loki walked through the corridors with his heart pumping heavily in his chest. He decided to confess today. His shorter black hair was combed back, his pale cheeks flushed slightly and his hands trembling as he clutched a bouquet of red roses in his hand._

_He loved Sygin since the girl joined him on his classes with Frigga. She wanted to be a healer at the palace. Her blonde curls and blue eyes were so perfect and her smile and laugh could always make his heart jump. Loki was already tall and his shoulders were wide even if not as much as Thor’s. His limbs were still too long and he looked a little lanky but he had to try. Frigga told him that if he doesn’t even try he will never win and this day, he decided he will try. Loki’s green eyes spotted her in the garden kneeling amongst the many flowers. She wore a nice white gown, her cheeks rosy and her lips in a gentle smile as she was braiding a flower in her golden hair. Loki approached her after taking a big breath and gulped. When he was close enough Sygin noticed him and smiled up at him before standing to her feet._

_‘Loki!’ she smiled. ‘I just learnt from Leana how to braid a flower in my hair!’_

_‘It looks nice’ Loki smiled back at her nervously. She noticed this and her beautiful face turned into a frown in concern._

_‘Everything alright, Loki?’ she asked stepping closer to her friend._

_‘Y-yes, Sygin, everything is perfect’ blushed harder the raven haired prince. ‘I-I just… wanted to tell you s-something…’_

_‘What is it?’ she asked cheerfully. She was so bright like the sun… that was one of the things he loved about her._

_‘W-would you accompany me to the ball tomorrow night?’ he asked revealing the bouquet of flowers to Sygin. His hands trembled so much that the flowers were shaking in front of his face. Silence sat heavily down on them and Loki could only hear his heartbeat in it. He slowly lowered the flowers to see Sygin’s stunned face. When he was almost sure the time had stopped, Sygin’s lips pulled upwards before they parted and laugh bubbled out of her throat shoulders shaking._

_Loki didn’t understand. Did he say something funny? Why was she laughing? She slowly calmed down with tears in her eyes._

_‘O-oh! Loki! You are so funny!’ she giggled. ‘Now what did you want to ask?’_

_‘I… I just asked you…’ mumbled the raven haired prince confused._

_‘W-what?’ she asked surprised. ‘You mean… you meant that?’_

_‘Why would I ask you if I did not mean any of it?’ Loki asked anger flaring up in his chest._

_‘Oh…’ her lips went back to a straight line in realization. Her blue eyes changed their shine from joy to pity. ‘I-I am sorry… but I do not… feel more than friendship towards you, Loki.’_

_‘W-what is wrong with me?’ he asked out loud even if he didn’t mean to. His green eyes teared up and his thin pink lips were trembling as his heart clenched in pain. What was wrong with him? Was he not good enough? Of course he wasn’t good enough… he wasn’t Thor. He had no blonde hair and bulky form. He had no biceps as big as Thor’s._

_‘It is just that you are not my type’ shrugged Sygin. ‘I bet you will find someone-‘_

_But Loki turned around tossed the bouquet of roses onto the ground and left the gardens with Sygin in it. He screamed at himself for not seeing it before… for not knowing he was no match for… anyone at all. That he wasn’t even just close to what every girl wanted. He never showed up on that ball or any at all for five months. It took Frigga’s every power and will to get him out of his chambers but even after he showed up outside of his doors Loki only went to train or for a ride in the woods alone. He decided that he didn’t need anyone because there was no one who could even just like someone like him. He didn’t deserve to be loved or treated kindly. That was how his loneliness started._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

Loki knew that you would never laugh at him like that or make fun of him… but the thought of losing you was driving him mad. He couldn’t lose you to that brute. Skollorn will not harm you or reach you, he decided as his mind was racing with thoughts. He was interrupted by the doors opening to his chambers. Loki looked up and his heart jumped at the sight of you.

He remembered the first time he met you. His eyes were glued to you, you were so beautiful but he didn’t want to admit it. He never wanted to admit it because he thought there was no one who could love him… but when you first kissed him. He knew he could never have enough of those sweet lips or that soft skin of yours. Loki jumped to his feet and walked up to you pulling you into a tight embrace kissing the top of your head.

‘I was so worried…’ he breathed.

‘Heimdall told me about my mother’ you replied happily but there was a sadness to your shining bright (e/c) eyes. They could hold so many emotions and had so much depth to them he wanted to get lost in them. ‘Would you accompany me to the realm I am from?’

Loki’s green eyes widened in surprise. Why did you want to go back to where there was nothing left? Just burnt ground and the evidence of death? He you’re your face into his large hands, his slender fingers buried in your soft (h/c) hair and smiled down at you. He knew he would follow you even right into death. Loki knew that if you weren’t by his side he didn’t want to live any longer. You were everything and more he could ever wish for and he didn’t understand how could he fell for Sygin. She was a sad, dry flower compared to you. You were bright, brilliant, witty, kind and wise. You could make him laugh and brighten his day with only your smile.

‘I would follow you wherever you want to go, my love… even to death’ he replied with a happy smile on his thin lips. ‘But before we go, let us enjoy the sunset in the gardens.’

‘Alright’ you replied beaming up at him love clear in your eyes.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	11. Eleven

Loki quickly prepared a basket full of fruits and pastries and a bottle of good wineeimdHeijnsdnbasdbijsad before joining you at the exit to the gardens. It was a bright afternoon and Loki wanted to enjoy it with you. When he spotted you his thin lips pulled into a grin and made his steps quicker. He planted a soft kiss on your lips when he reached you leaving you breathless.

‘What was that for?’ you asked smiling like a fool.

‘I cannot resist your lips, that is all’ cupped your cheek in his hand Loki before grabbing your hand and pulling you out to the gardens. The sun was shining brightly down on you even if it started its way towards the horizon. The sky turned pink and orange slowly from the bright blue and gentle breeze was kissing your skin as it ran through the gardens. You saw many people enjoy the afternoon and servants hurrying to finish their tasks. When you got to Asgard as Loki’s personal maid never have you ever thought you would one day share a kiss with the dark prince of Asgard or that he would look at you as lovingly as he did as he sat with you on the blanket.

‘Tell me about your childhood’ you asked suddenly. ‘I know you must have a lot of embarrassing stories of Thor.’

‘I thought you wanted to hear about me’ raised his eyebrows your Trickster.

‘Your mother already told me a few of the most embarrassing ones about you’ you laughed as his cheeks went slightly pink.

‘The traitor…’ he mumbled narrowing his green eyes before flashing you a radiant smile. ‘When we were only boys, Thor and I loved to play in the gardens. We mostly played hide-and-seek or tried to catch imaginary beasts with long fangs and deadly claws. One day, we were playing this game and I knew how to create illusions. Not too big things just turning into a mice or a cat or a snake. I knew he loved snakes and turned into one. I crawled over to him and when he picked me up I turned back and jumped on him yelling: “Huh! It is me!” Thor screamed like a little girl and so loud that everyone could hear it in the palace.’

‘It was not nice!’ you slapped his arm playfully laughing. ‘But I would have laughed my head off if I would have witnessed it.’

‘Yeah… that was way before responsibility, classes of both magic and combat were scheduled into our lives. I still came out here and spent my free time amongst the plants until I…’ Loki clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. You narrowed your eyes in concern and placed your hand on his.

‘Until what?’ you asked.

‘Nothing… just a silly thought…’ shook his head again the raven haired prince.

‘Something is wrong’ you narrowed your eyes. ‘I sensed it some time ago and your mother came to me right away when she noticed our… relationship change. She is still keeping an eye on me even if she does not show her concern. Did I do something? Does she disapprove of… this?’ you motioned between your body and his. Loki’s eyes widened and quickly denied it.

‘No, love, it has nothing to do with you’ he sighed. ‘When I was just an adolescent I had a partner in classes of magic. She wanted to become a healer once she grew up and finished her classes. She was so bright and kind, always cheerful and wise. I slowly fell in love with her and it took months for me to make a move… but when I asked her to accompany me to the oncoming ball… she just laughed at me and rejected me. Later, mother heard her gossip about it with other girls and she said that she rejected me because I would never become like Thor. She immediately asked another teacher to give that girl lectures instead of her. She knew she would never be able to separate the lessons from her feelings. Mother never wanted to tell me this but I forcefully slipped into her mind.’

A soft “oh” left your lips. You couldn’t say anything. You had never had a “young love” but you knew it must’ve hurt him so much so that he went the way he was when you first met him. You were angry at the girl yet happy that she had rejected Loki. He was now yours and there was a possibility that if she would’ve liked him back he wouldn’t be yours now.

‘I am not as sorry for it’ you whispered but quickly continued when he furrowed his eyebrows. ‘Because if she would have liked you back… I think you would have never given me a glance.’

‘What?’ he breathed out disbelief in his eyes as he looked quickly from your right eye to the left and back. ‘Never think like that, (Name). Now I know I was a fool for have feelings for her. I heard how she is now…’

‘What do you mean?’ you furrowed your eyebrows.

‘Never mind, my love’ Loki smiled down at you and kissed your knuckles. ‘Maybe we should head inside now. It is late already.’

You nodded as you tried to hide your jealousy. You knew it was natural for the dark prince of Asgard to have had many ladies… but it still made you feel uneasy and jealous. You saw many times before how many beautiful noble ladies were walking around the palace who could out match you anytime. However, you decided to not care for that. You will love him as long as you can… until he decides to leave you. And when that time comes, you will accept it.

As you walked on Loki’s side deep in your thoughts and your arm was entwined with his you were yanked back by him. You looked up surprised at him before following his line of sight to a woman who were walking towards you on the path leading to the palace. Her hair was in an up-do, her golden locks falling out here and there, pink, plush lips paired with bright blue eyes shining like stars and fair skin tightening onto her jaw. You knew. It was her. It was Sygin.

When she spotted the two of you, her lips pulled into a gentle but cold smile and her blue eyes were twinkling with something you couldn’t place.

‘Lady Sygin’ Loki spoke up stiffly his face hardening.

‘It is nice to see you, prince Loki’ she replied not even acknowledging you.

‘What are you doing here?’ quirked an eyebrow the Trickster as his grip tightened on the basket in his right hand while his left did on your hand.

‘I was visiting Lady Eimear, hopefully she will be my superior at the infirmary’ answered cheerfully Sygin. Your heart jumped in fear.

‘Ah, so I assume you have given up on your former _“profession”_ ’ smirked the raven haired prince earning an angry glare from her. She went pale quickly and she had no answer for that. Loki decided to use that as an opportunity to show you off to her. ‘Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce the two of you: Sygin, this is my betrothed, Princess (Name). (Name), this is Sygin. I mentioned her before.’

‘I see’ you looked her up and down with your best scornful look you could muster before you pulled on a forced smile. ‘Nice to meet you, Lady Sygin.’

‘Likewise…’ replied the blonde haired woman trying to hide her embarrassment and anger.

‘If you excuse us, we need to discuss the invitation list’ quipped Loki and pulled you away from the blonde woman. When you were far enough he let out a sigh and a curse. ‘I will make sure she will never step her feet into here ever again.’

‘So I am now your betrothed?’ you asked amused making him smirk at you.

‘You are a princess, (Name). Even if you have no kingdom to rule, you would be the crown princess and because you are a princess I have the right to marry you.’ pressed a kiss to your temple Loki making you feel dizzy. Your cheeks went red and your heart fluttered in your chest happily.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Time passed by quickly. The queen insisted on giving you your own bedchambers on the other side of the corridor Loki had his own. A new maid was placed into your old bedchambers who now helped both you and Loki. Frigga quickly got carried away with everything and gave you plenty of beautiful gowns.

She clearly liked you more than any of the lovers Thor or Loki ever had. The queen decided to teach you magic when she saw you could wield it by lighting the candles in your chambers. The whole royal family acted like you were already the wife of Loki but it only made you giggle and your heart swell with happiness. You sat in your chambers on an armchair reading when Thor burst into the room with a shocked, angry look on his face.

‘The barbarians are attacking the capital’ he said. You jumped up from your seat and ran out of the room heading straight for the king’s study. You had to help them however you could. Thor was hot in your heels however couldn’t keep up with your speed and only arrived to the study when you were already inside.

‘Take every man who has a weapon and lead them out to the capital in three groups. The barbarians are attacking at the front gates which means if the other two groups attack them from each side you can circle them’ said Odin the plan. Everyone rushed to where they were supposed to be leaving you and the royals alone.

It was strange at first that Odin haven’t said a word about you intruding on the meeting and you could only hope he would forgive you. He was still intimidating.

‘My daughter’ the old king spoke up after a long silence. ‘I know you must be upset on hearing the happenings and I know you came here to ask for permission on joining the battle.’

‘I-I…’ you tried to find the right words expecting him to yell at you in any second.

‘You have to understand that I am just trying to protect you by asking you to stay inside’ walked up to you Odin and put a hand on your upper arm with a sad smile. ‘Your people were allies of Asgard before they fell and I wish to keep my promise to your mother to protect you.’

‘Father, what about us?’ asked Thor Mjölnir in his hand.

‘Go, my sons, we will meet at the front gates’ nodded Odin with furrowed eyebrows determined to win today. ‘You, my daughter will go and join Frigga at her chambers. Work out the protection of the palace with her.’

You nodded and left the study quickly. You couldn’t help but stop at the windows looking out to the front gates on the corridor you were. You tried not to feel angry and keep walking towards Frigga’s chambers but the sight was terrifying. There were thousands of barbarians fighting at the gates against the Einharjar and the Asgardian army. Men and women slicing through other men and women, blood splashing on their armour and the ground painting it crimson red.

You needed a few minutes to realize you couldn’t see Skollorn… your father. You had a bad feeling about it and turned sharply back to the corridor to run to Frigga but someone stopped you. You came to a halt when you were met with none other than Skollorn in front of you. His lips pulled into a wide, cruel grin as he looked you over.

‘My daughter… it is so nice to finally meet you after so many years’ he spoke up. His voice reverberated off the walls. A cold shiver ran down your spine as you looked up at him.

‘I am not your daughter’ you spat angrily.

‘Just as fierce as your mother’ chuckled Skollorn taking a step towards you but you pulled out your daggers Loki gave you and taught you how to use a few weeks ago and lifted them in a defensive manner.

‘Do not dare to come closer’ you hissed.

‘You have nothing to fear, (Name)’ shook his head the black haired man. ‘I want you to join me building a new kingdom for our kind.’

‘Why would I join you?!’ you asked.

‘Because I am your kind. There is no one else left of our kind and together we can build a new kingdom. Raise the dragons to where they belong, the top!’

‘You brought them to extinct! You killed everyone! You have no right to say those words after what you have done!’ you cried out angrily. You didn’t want to see his face, hear his words. He didn’t deserve to speak to you after what he has done. You attacked him thrusting the dagger in your right hand towards his stomach but Skollorn moved back from the dagger grabbing your wrist. You yanked back your wrist pulling him towards your body so you could stab him in the ribs with your other dagger. He gasped in pain, his eyes flashing angrily before he shoved you away from his body putting a hand to his wound. Blood was dripping from his side but he just shrugged it off and started walking towards you.

Suddenly a flash of light struck him from the right side of the corridor drawing both your attention to a heavily panting Frigga. She already had a wound at her side and blood was trickling down at her temple but she stood strong as she faced Skollorn.

‘Do not dare to get closer to her!’ she yelled furious.

‘Or what?’ laughed Skollorn. ‘Look at yourself, my queen! You are weak and soon you will bleed out. Do not interfere in my business.’

‘She will not go anywhere with you, traitor!’ she struck him with another globe of light throwing him across the corridor. Skollorn grumbled angrily as he got back up to his feet. Frigga was at your side in a second and looked you over for any injury. You were more concerned for her than yourself now and stood between her and Skollorn.

‘My queen, I can defend myself. Call Loki or Thor for help’ you said to her. You watched as her face showed you her concern and uncertainty about it but you just furrowed your eyebrows and gave her a quick, strict nod sending her to one of her sons through teleportation.

You turned your attention back to Skollorn who snarled at you and started running towards you. You lifted your daggers, your arms crossing in front of you but he caught you off guard. He jumped on you with all of his weight pushing you through the window behind you. You lost your daggers on the way down but you didn’t care. You had to act. You had to transform. You looked up at your father with anger burning behind your (e/c) eyes gritting your teeth as you turned to your side in the air swirling out under him and let out your magic concealing your dragon form.

Your wings spread wide in the air as you stopped high above the ground and kept fluttering them. Your tail was swaying from side to side to keep you in balance. You tried to find Skollorn looking around quickly but you couldn’t find him. You snapped your head to the fight at the front gates seeing most of the warriors were looking at you. But if you looked at them closer you could tell you weren’t the only they were looking in both wonder and fear. You heard wings fluttering in the air in a too familiar way. You turned around to see your father high in the air, his scales the darkest black you have ever seen, his eyes crimson red. He looked right at you and you could feel him intrude in your mind with force. You tried to protest but in vain.

 _You are so beautiful, my daughter! You should be proud of what you are._ his voice thundered through your mind.

 _You will fail if you think you can win this_ you replied with your voice dripping hatred and anger. This man called himself your father when he was the cause you had no family. This man called himself a dragon when he was the one who caused their fall. He betrayed his own kind, he killed them all. He killed your mother if not physically then mentally.

 _We shall see_ Skollorn grunted back before diving towards you at high speed. You quickly ducked out of his way and clawed at his exposed back with your long and sharp clawed paw. He shrieked out in pain before turning back around and facing you. You knew you were lacking of the knowledge how to breath fire but you could shield your thoughts from his. You were good at this because of how much you practiced it. You saw that he was preparing to shot you with his fire and you had to think quickly.

You saw that he was still bleeding from his side and so you dived for the wound in hope you could open it wider. You clawed at it ripping the side of it up blood flowing out the wound now. You heard as Skollorn cried out in pain before hitting your neck with his paw and pushing you away with one of his feet. You felt the hard punch in your gut he gave you with his foot but you had to fight back.

However, hot fire shot at you and you had to dive out of the way so you won’t get burnt. You heard someone cry out at seeing what was happening and you snapped your head to the person. Loki was watching you from the battlefield on his horse with fear on his face. You wanted to tell him that you can handle Skollorn but if you reached out for him mentally your walls over your mind would weaken and Skollorn would be able to push through. You quickly turned back to Skollorn narrowing your eyes angrily. You knew you had sharp teeth and claws and that even if dragons had almost unbreakable scales your teeth would be able to hit through his scales and cause him pain. You didn’t wait any longer and attacked him going for his long neck which was unshielded. You jumped on him and sunk your teeth into his neck while clawing at his chest. You heard him shriek out in pain but quickly tried to get you off of his body. You sunk your claws into his chest and circled your tail around his body. You couldn’t lose your grip on him now. You tightened your jaw on his neck and felt him weaken by the mental link he kept up while attacking your mind.

The ground started getting closer as his wings slowed swinging in the air. You let him go when you thought he’s going to sink into unconsciousness but you were wrong. Skollorn suddenly jumped into action and swung his tail into your side making you fly into the palace’s wall behind you. Your back met with the hard surface and you cried out in pain but you were determined to win today. You kicked yourself off of the wall jumping onto him and tried to claw at his chest again. You already left bleeding wounds on him but those injuries weren’t enough to get him down to the ground. You decided to do something you knew could leave you dead or severely injured but you had no other chance with the lack of fire. You grabbed onto him and closed your wings pulling them tight to your body. His wings couldn’t keep you up in the air with your added weight and so the two of you started falling swirling in the air.

You opened your mind to say maybe your last words to him.

 _This is for my mother, filthy scum!_ You couldn’t look anywhere else but his crimson red eyes knowing if you looked to the approaching ground you would let him go in fear of dying. You had to do this for your loved ones. You had to do this for your mother. You closed your eyes right before the ground welcomed the two of you and you were forced to let go of Skollorn by the force of the fall. You turned onto your back with your head touching the ground first. Your scales ripped big chunks of ground out from below and showering dirt everywhere around you. You were exhausted and your back and wings were hurting. You needed some rest and you were ready for it.

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The raven haired prince watched the two majestic creature fight in the air at the palace. The fight has long been forgotten by everyone around him to watch these two beasts fight. It was a beautiful, dangerous, stunning and devastating sight and Loki was witnessing it. He never imagined himself to be so lucky to just see a dragon and now he had to realize that he was in love with one.

His heart jumped with every blow Skollorn struck on (Name) and heard her shriek in pain. He wanted to run and help (Name) but he knew he had no chance at getting any closer without getting burnt by the fire Skollorn was erupting. He watched horror, worry and helpless written on his handsome face. He cried out when he watched (Name) get almost burnt by Skollorn’s black flames. However, when he spotted them swirl in the air right towards the ground with a deathly speed he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to get to her, help her somehow. He turned Aemis back to the palace and urged the poor horse to get to her as fast as he could.

Loki watched (Name)’s body roll off of Skollorn by the force of the impact and make a somersault in the air before landing for the last time. He raced to her as he saw her dragon form disappear in a bright white light and her Aesir form appear from the light. She lied there unconscious as he jumped off of Aemis’ back and ran to her side taking her head in his lap as he knelt down to her.

‘(Name)… (Name)… wake up… my love…’ he called out to her but she stayed unconscious. He checked her pulse but she had one and she was breathing which made him relieved a bit. Soon the queen herself joined him where the dragons disappeared. Loki took (Name) in his arms holding her to his chest tightly. He couldn’t lose her… not now… not ever.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	12. Twelve

You felt like floating. Bright whiteness surrounded you and warmth caressed your skin. You slowly blinked your eyes open and your lips parted into an “o” when you tried to sit up and every bone in your body started aching.

‘Wait, wait, wait!’ stopped you someone pushing you gently back into the bed you were lying on. His touch was familiar and his voice was soothing you.

‘W-what happened?’ you asked hoarsely furrowing your eyebrows.

‘You defeated Skollorn but injured yourself in the process’ replied your prince with a sad and gentle smile on his thin lips.

‘Oh… that… that must be true’ you chuckled resting back into the bed with a sigh. ‘Where is Skollorn? Did he die?’

‘Thor brought him into the dungeons while he was unconscious’ Loki said. He parted his lips to say something else but was interrupted by friends you haven’t seen in a while. Sarun and Tarth burst into the infirmary and looked around quickly before spotting you and making their way over to you with worry and relief on their faces.

‘Are you alright?! What happened?!’ blurted out Tarth grabbing your left hand not even noticing Loki on your right side.

‘Why did you never say about your… gifts?’ furrowed his eyebrows Sarun squeezing next to Tarth.

‘Who let these men in here?’ looked around Loki angrily searching for a nurse but none were near. You assumed because of Loki but you didn’t want to tell him. You chuckled at his reaction and put a hand on his hand drawing his attention to you.

‘Love, they are my dear friends’ you said. ‘Sarun, Tarth, this is my…’

‘Fiancée’ finished for you Loki puffing out his chest proudly.

‘Oh…’ paled both of your friends. ‘Apologies, my prince.’

‘Stop it, Loki! They are my friends and you should get to know more people than me and Thor’ you scolded Loki who furrowed his eyebrows down at you but sighed and nodded.

‘It is alright’ he rolled his eyes. ‘So, why are you here?’

‘He is just upset that I have other people to talk to than him’ you said giggling. ‘I am well, do not worry. More importantly, how are you?’

‘Everything is fine’ smiled at you Tarth before Sarun started asking you about your dragon form and why you never told him when the two of you grew up together. They were tiring you quite a bit and seeing this Loki got rid of them after a while.

You spent your time in bed at the infirmary while you recovered. Thor, Frigga even Odin himself visited you. As you got to know him better you realized he was just over protective of his sons and that he only acted so strict and unapproachable because he was the king. He showed you that he was like the father you never had. Loki was however almost all the time there at your side. It took you almost a half day to get him to do his work as a prince. The food was just as delicious as at the dining hall and you got new friends at the infirmary soon. The nurses all wondered at how you could make Loki laugh and they liked to listen on your stories.

They liked you because you were kind and smiled at them, thanked them their work and treated them like they were your friends. A nurse, Esta told you that when the rumours started spreading about you dating the second prince, everyone thought you were a heartless, cold and counting woman. She told you that she was glad you were different and that she was happy that the second prince was happy because this way, the atmosphere of the palace was completely different. In a few days you finally could get out of bed if not the infirmary and Esta helped you start walking again. When you were strong enough to be on your feet a little longer than a few minutes Loki took you to a nearby balcony where he set up two chairs with a small table. The two of you spent your meals together there. Everyday, you learnt more and more about him, things he didn’t tell you before, his deepest secrets and in exchange you told him yours. You shared a bond so strong you never thought possible.

The day finally came when you could leave the infirmary and your heart was pounding in your chest excitedly. Odin told you that you can join the meeting where he would decide Skollorn’s fate if you wanted. You told him that you want to meet Skollorn first and talk to him. You wanted to ask him why he did what he has done to your species. You had to know why he killed all of them and say goodbye to him before anything happens to him.

Loki was standing at your bed your few things in his hands as you made your bed smiling proudly at your work. You knew they would change the beddings but you wanted to not leave it messy. You turned around with a smile on your lips and nodded. As you left the infirmary the nurses said goodbyes to you with smiles on their faces and even greeted Loki with smiles. It surprised your prince to no end why they acted like they weren’t afraid of him but he knew you were responsible for it somehow.

‘What did you tell them?’ he asked looking down at you.

‘They saw you care for me and I making you smile and laugh. That is enough I think for them to realize that you are not as cold hearted and ruthless as they thought.’ you winked up at him.

‘But my reputation!’ he whinned but you just laughed at him and he laughed with you.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Days passed since you were let out of the infirmary but Loki and Frigga made sure you stayed in your chambers or only left for the library. You got bored easily and craved for the freedom of walking out in the gardens but the day of the meeting with Odin was to be held soon. You haven’t been down in the dungeons yet and you dreaded the thought of going down but you felt like you owed this much to your _father_.

You sat at your table where servants placed your breakfast and ate slowly. You were thinking deeply about these cases when the door opened and in walked Thor and Loki. Thor decided to spend more time with you to Loki’s displeasure but everytime he got jealous over his blonde brother you told him that he had nothing to fear of. You told him many times and would tell him a thousand, million times over that you love him and only him. That he’s your rock you can grab onto, that he’s the only one you want to get up next to and see his handsome face.

‘Good morning, (Name)!’ beamed at you Thor as he walked up to you and embraced you when you stood up. You hugged him back with a warm smile before turning to Loki extending your hand for him. You pulled him close to you, stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

‘Good morning to you too’ you replied smiling at both of them. ‘Have you eaten already?’ you asked pointing at the food on the table.

‘Yes, we have but feel free to go ahead and eat’ smiled Thor and took a seat while Loki went to your bookshelf and took down a book.

‘Is this about the meeting?’ you asked Thor as you popped a piece of bread into your mouth.

‘Father told us that you wish to meet Skollorn in the dungeons’ nodded the blonde hair prince. ‘Even if I have my concerns and do not agree with it I will escort you down there with Loki and six other guards.’

‘Wow… why do I need a smaller party to meet with him? He is behind the force-field of his cell’ you lifted an eyebrow at him.

‘He is powerful and we do not know of his every ability’ spoke your raven haired prince. ‘I will not let him hurt you again.’ His blue eyes were sparkling with rage and determination.

‘Very well’ you sighed knowing you wouldn’t be able to talk them down.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You were walking down the corridor to the dungeons nervously fidgeting with your hands. Loki and Thor was on each of your sides while three guards were in front of you and three other behind you. You tried to force yourself to calm down but nothing worked. You didn’t hate this man who called himself your father but you didn’t feel anything else either. There was no bond you would’ve shared if he would’ve raised you. This man was a stranger and you wanted to know if you were taking anything after him.

The stairs down to the dungeons were lit by torches on the walls painting them into an orange-golden hue. The guards and Thor had grim expression on their faces while Loki showed irritation and anger. You had to watch him for a little longer to see through it and notice the worry behind his rage. He was angry because Skollorn hurt you and it made your heart jump with joy. Never before you thought anyone would worry about you this much or would want to protect you. You never thought you were worthy of someone’s affection especially not someone as good looking and charming as Loki. And you never thought you would be able to love someone. Being alone, scolded and abused by your “father”, treated like a sack of shit took its toll on you during the long years of your life at Vanaheim. And now that you saw differently all the things could you see that anytime anyone tried to approach you that way you rejected their attention before. But Loki was different. You didn’t know why or how but he was different. Maybe you sensed his broken heart just like yours was. Maybe this small common thing made you see that other people had feelings also and they could break just like you.

Your group entered the dungeons and immediately was greeted by the cursing and hateful glares from the prisoners. When they noticed you walk amongst the men they started calling out to you and make gestures you decided to ignore.

‘We will be there soon’ said quietly Loki but you knew it was to calm himself more than you. You smiled at him and grabbed his hand squeezing it gently.

‘I do not care about these foolish criminals’ you said. ‘And if they would piss me off I could always just show them my true form and bite them in two.’

‘You would do a favour, my lady, for all of Asgard’ spoke up a guard making you chuckle. The rest of the walk was silent and you tried to collect all the things you wanted an answer for. Thought were swirling in your head about your mother, about his motives with killing your people. You didn’t want to believe you were the blood of someone so cruel and evil. You could be angry and tough, yes, but never cruel or ruthless so much so to shed innocent people’s blood.

Your group turned down on the umpteenth corner of the dungeon and you were already walking in the darker, secluded area of the underground level when you spotted his cell. Skollorn was sitting on the floor of his cell, his wrists in magic-blocker shackles as were his feet. His long black hair was let out and messy, his clothes looking more like rags and he was bare feet. His feet were large just like his hands and his whole body. He occupied a big spot of the cell even if it wasn’t too small. When he spotted your group approaching him his black eyes found your (e/c) ones immediately. You gulped but narrowed your eyes and put on a hard and cold expression. You were here to force answers out of him. He was the prisoner, not you.

‘I see you have grown fond of the younger prince, my daughter’ chuckled darkly Skollorn.

‘I am not your daughter. I only had a mother’ you replied. ‘You mean nothing to me.’

‘So you say that’ smiled at you Skollorn. You knew he didn’t care what you thought of him or if you wanted to have him as a father. But you didn’t care. ‘I never thought you could be so strong or smart… I have to admit that you inherited it from me.’

‘Why would you want to call me your daughter and remind me or anyone of us sharing a blood when you killed your species?’ you asked crossing your arms in front of your chest. You haven’t stepped out of the circle the men were forming around you and you weren’t going to. It wasn’t because you were afraid but because you knew none of the princes nor the guards would let you. Skollorn’s lips pulled into a wicked grin before his lips parted and a thunderous laughter erupted from his lungs.

‘They never saw our potential!’ he exclaimed. ‘They never wanted to show everyone else on the other realms that we could rule over them! They never wanted to show how strong our race is! They crawled into their own realm like they were insects! We should have showed everyone how strong and powerful we are!’ he yelled at you not angrily but like a mad man would do before he continued on a quieter voice. ‘But now that I see where you stand and will never join my side I will not ask you to understand my motives.’

‘Yes, I never will!’ you yelled angrily. You couldn’t help but feel angry for all the lives he took. ‘I am nothing like you! I am not a murderer! You had no right to kill every innocent soul!’ you stopped suddenly and sighed calming yourself before continuing. ‘I will make sure you will never get out of here or if you do, I will be the one to kill you. And believe me… you will wish that you would have chosen to stay inside that cell.’

You turned around not waiting for his answer and left with the men around you. Silence accompanied you till the throne room where the guards left the three of you and went to their duties. Thor left you and Loki alone after the raven haired prince whispered something to him. The blonde smiled at you and bid his goodbyes. You turned to Loki with a heavy sigh disappointment clear in your (e/c) orbs and in the way your lips curled into a pout.

‘You did great’ smiled your mischievous prince as he pulled you close to his body by your waist and pressed his thin lips to yours. You saw how proud he was but you couldn’t share his joy.

‘It was a disappointment’ you sighed. ‘He was a disappointment… I do not know what I wanted him to say or what I expected he would tell me but… I feel disappointed. How can I share the same blood with him? How can he be my father?’

‘He is not your father, (Name)’ shook his head Loki. ‘If he would be your father, he would have raised you himself. He was never there for you when you fell as a toddler and started crying or never was there when your heart first got hurt. He never protected you and never loved you as a father should their child. He is not your father.’

‘You say that like you know what _you_ would do as a father’ you purred making him smirk.

‘Maybe I could be one’ he lifted suggestively his eyebrows.

‘Your mother would be the most thrilled’ you chuckled. ‘You already showed me to Sygin as your betrothed. We could make it real.’

‘Now that everything seems to settle down I think it is not a bad idea’ he smiled and kissed you passionately. ‘We could ask the All-Father and mother about it.’

‘Alright’ you giggled. You were so happy right now. You never thought you could feel this way and yet you were here acting like a school girl smiled at by their crush. You were interrupted by Frigga when she spotted you two on the corridor and hurried over to hug you and Loki.

‘Did I hear engagement?!’ she asked excitedly making you and Loki laugh.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Frigga took everything in hand after Loki proposed to you. The raven haired prince called everyone into Odin’s study and of course everyone ran in worry. When all of you were there he knelt down in front of you and asked your hand with the traditional Vanir satin band. You thought he was just thinking about it a few times but this made you believe he thought about it a lot.

The queen was joyous at the news as well as Thor. Odin just smiled kindly at you and gave you a modest hug. After that, Frigga started arranging everything. Soon you were ordered to choose the dishes, the flowers and everything. You felt it too sudden however. Everything was a blur and you started feeling irritated. Were you really the person for such fancy celebration? All of this fuss over something you only wanted to share with Loki? You wanted him but just him. You wanted to declare your love for him but not like when it was insignificant during all the fuss around it. You felt like your confession would become the smallest part of that day and it pained you.

‘Are you listening, princess (Name)?’ asked the wedding planner. You blinked a few times as your thoughts gathered around into a big ball of frustration in your head. Your eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on your beautiful face.

‘No’ you replied and got up.

‘What?’ the elder lady asked shocked and angry.

‘No, I am not listening anymore to all of this nonsense! This whole wedding should be about Loki and my love and not about everyone else having a good time drinking their arse into oblivion!’ you exclaimed angrily before you turned around and marched out of the salon where you, Frigga, the head maid – who was tasked to prepare and take care of the implementation – and the wedding planner sat on soft sofas with beautiful patterned fabric.

You didn’t want to hurt Frigga but enough was enough. This whole thing wasn’t about you and Loki since day one. You heard the large two winged doors close with a loud bang behind you as you fled the salon and the corridor. You started running after a few steps and just ran wherever your feet were taking you. You sharply turned left and right as tears were rimming your (e/c) eyes. Suddenly you bumped into someone when you couldn’t see clearly from the tears in your eyes. But the person wasn’t a man because of how soft her hands were as she held onto your upper arms to steady you on your feet.

‘Everything alright, princess (Name)?’ asked Sif. You looked up surprised to see her concerned brown eyes look down on you. ‘What happened? Did Loki hurt you?’

‘W-what? No-no’ you shook your head quickly. ‘I-I just…’

‘Is it your wedding?’ she continued to ask you and you just nodded not being able to utter a word. Sif sighed with a smile on her lips as she pulled you into an awkward hug. You found it kind of her to try and sooth you so you hugged her back gently. ‘What happened?’

‘Queen Frigga must have good intentions but… everything is so… perfect and fancy and shining!’ you replied as you could form coherent words. ‘I do love Loki and I would declare my love for him in front of all of the Nine Realms but not when it is all about the guests! The decoration is anything but what either Loki or I like, Queen Frigga already organized the seating without asking me who I wish to invite and the food… I do not even know what vrekia fruit is!’

The warrior woman’s shoulders started shaking and soon you heard her laughter bubble out of her chest. You furrowed your eyebrows in frustration and stomped your right foot on the marble ground.

‘Haha! (Name), you are starting to be like all the other princesses!’ she laughed as she wiped a tear out of her eye and put a hand on your shoulder. ‘(Name), everything is fine. Speak about it to the queen, to Loki. I know you are not used to having such a big fuss about anything but it is the royal family. Loki is a prince of Asgard and if you are going to be his wife, you will become a princess of Asgard and a part of the Asgardian royal family. It is a kind of status symbol. The royal family needs to organize such a big and luxurious wedding.’

You knew she was right and you already felt like an idiot for not knowing it already. You had to apologize to Frigga and everyone in that salon. You felt ashamed and doubt filled your lungs. Were you good enough to be Loki’s wife? You were just a farmer’s daughter, a peasant who forgot where she belongs to and forgot to act the way it was expected of her. You forgot that you weren’t just a citizen anymore. You were a princess who was expected to act as you title demanded. Sif noticed these thoughts shadowing your face and drew your attention back to her.

‘And before you think anything foolish, like you do not deserve to be Loki’s wife, you should stop thinking like that way before those thoughts pop up in your head. You are a beautiful, smart, kind and intelligent woman who would be the heir of your kingdom if it would still exist. You are a princess by blood you just have to get used to be treated like that.’ she smiled at you reassuringly like you did when Loki played that awful trick on her way back when you just started at the palace. You didn’t care what you were expected to do now, you just pulled her in a tight hug and thanked her.

‘Thank you, Sif’ you beamed at her. ‘Thank you that I can call you my friend.’

‘After you let me ride on your back while you were a dragon? This is nothing’ she laughed and patted your back before parting ways with you. You huffed in determination, puffed your chest out and straightened your back. You were princess and you will act just like that.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	13. Thirteen (End)

Things were going fast at the royal palace of Asgard. Everyday was a whirlwind picking you up with it. You were attending etiquette lessons, was measured by tailors who made different types of clothing for you filling a whole room with outfits for you, was pampered by at least half dozens of maids and was invited to attend charity balls and events and different celebrations of the noble people throughout the Nine Realms.

Frigga was joyous that she had someone who accompanied her to these events and she always showed you off to every noble and royal family. You met her sister and cousins and their children, met Odin’s cousins and other distant relatives. Most of them made you feel that in their eyes you were only a commoner. Not every of them learnt about the news which told about your heritage but you didn’t care that much. Of course it hurt to not be accepted by the nobility but you tried not to show your uneasiness and hurt feelings like you were taught by lady Serena. You were grateful for her for how well she taught you everything because even if the princesses and noble ladies tried to embarrass you, you could get out of the situation on top making them embarrassed instead. The queen loved you for this and found these challenges quite amusing.

However, today was the final day of your hardships. Today, you would walk up to the altar and say yes to Loki, pulling a ring on his finger. Frigga told you that you needed to wear a tiara or a small crown like hair accessory with your dress and so you chose from the endless rows of hair accessories in the large jewellery shop. You chose a beautiful wedding dress ([https://www.google.hu/search?hl=hu&authuser=0&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=797&ei=BaABW8reLZLXwAKg7rrgAQ&q=wedding+dresses&oq=wedding+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0l3j0i30k1l7.98533.101928.0.102365.11.7.0.4.4.0.207.779.0j5j1.6.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.10.822.0...0.tIuktC64Yxw](https://www.google.hu/search?hl=hu&authuser=0&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=797&ei=BaABW8reLZLXwAKg7rrgAQ&q=wedding+dresses&oq=wedding+dresses&gs_l=img.3..0l3j0i30k1l7.98533.101928.0.102365.11.7.0.4.4.0.207.779.0j5j1.6.0....0...1ac.1.64.img..1.10.822.0...0.tIuktC64Yxw)) (choose one you like J) with matching shoes and now you stood on a small dais in the dress, veil on your head kept up by your tiara with your bouquet in your hands. You looked into the mirror with your heart thumping hard and quick against your chest. You were beyond excited but you were the happiest you ever imagined yourself to be. The tailor adjusted your barge behind you for the last time before she straightened up with a gentle smile on her face. The queen was beaming at you with tears in her eyes.

‘You are beautiful, my dear’ she sighed happily. ‘I am so overjoyed to know how much you love my son and to see that you make him happy. I could never wish for more and yet everytime you give him more.’

‘He is the one who gives me the love I never thought I deserved. Everytime I look into his eyes I say my thanks to the Norns for I have found him.’ you replied tears brimming your (e/c) eyes. You stepped down from the dais and pulled Frigga into a tight hug. When you pulled away you looked at her. ‘Thank you, my queen for being so good to me even if I am only a commoner. You were always the mother I could never have because illness took her from me. Thank you, my queen.’

‘Oh, my child!’ she sobbed and pulled you back into a hug before letting you go for the final time and you turned to the door. Outside, on the corridor there were five child waiting for your arrival who will bring your barge behind you. You were escorted down to the throne room where everything was set up by servants and two guards. Every step you took made your heart pound in your ears and throat. Every breath you took was filling your lungs with a fresh dose of air which felt like fresher and colder. It calmed your nerves somewhat.

You were in front of the large two winged golden doors which you entered as a servant many months before and now you were standing in the most beautiful wedding dress you ever saw, as a princess and the bride of your raven haired prince who was waiting for you on the other side of those doors. You heard the trumps’ and drums’ sounds as the doors slowly opened up to reveal you to the hundreds of people inside dressed in the nicest clothes. You clutched tighter your bouquet as you looked up to the throne in the far end of the throne room. There stood your groom, in his shining golden armour (the one Loki wore in the first Thor movie) his golden horned helmet on his head. Next to him a little bit behind stood Thor in his silver armour and helmet as Loki’s best man. In the middle there was Odin in his own armour, Gungnir in his right hand. Even if he was old, he stood tall and proud like a true king. On the side where you will stand was Sarun in his armour which he got as a member of the Einharjar. However, your eyes couldn’t leave Loki who looked at you with the same affection showing on his handsome face and love shining in his blue eyes as you looked at him if not more. When you finally reached the throne and reached the top of the stairs you turned to face Loki.

‘Today, Asgardians, we came to witness my son’s and his bride’s, (Name)’s oath of their loyalty and love for each other. I am honoured to guide them through this ceremony and wed them. They will-‘ as Odin spoke you couldn’t help but tune his booming deep voice out. Your attention was on Loki and his on you. He held your hands with his and smiled at you lovingly. You repeated the oath after Odin and pulled the ring on Loki’s finger when the time came and soon he was already kissing you. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands as you two made your way down from the throne towards the large golden doors when you and everyone else heard screaming from the side doors. Everyone snapped their heads to the door which banged open and in came a dishevelled Skollorn in his rags, bare feet.

You turned toward him your beautiful face contorting into a rage expression. Skollorn smirked at you and you knew what he wanted to do.

‘Get everyone out of here. He wants to change’ you blurted out to Loki who nodded. The men and women scattered out of the room screaming in panic and fear as the guards led them out. Skollorn didn’t hesitate to attack and jumped toward Thor and Loki. You changed your outfit with your magic into a comfortable one you could move in freely before you joined the brothers.

Skollorn threw Thor into the line of seats on the left side of the room first before he turned his attention to you and Loki.

‘What do you want?!’ you exclaimed angrily that he intruded on the happiest day of your life. He had no right to be here after what he’s done.

‘Can I not see my daughter become a beautiful wife?’ Skollorn laughed madness showing on his features.

‘You are not my father!’ you yelled before attacking him. You ran toward him with your dagger drawn pointing at his abdomen. The giant man grabbed your wrist and pulled it upward yanking you out of your balance. You were hanging like a ragdoll and you tried to kick him but to no avail. Skollorn grabbed your throat with his free hand and let go of your wrist as you gasped for air.

‘You could have been so much powerful… everyone would have feared you, would have looked at you in awe but you have thrown it away for a meaningless princeling who is not even Asgardian! He is a filthy Frost Giant!’ yelled Skollorn into your reddening face.

‘Do not… speak of him… like that’ you gasped as his large hand was tightening on your neck. Suddenly his grasp loosened and his eyes widened in pain and shock. You looked down to see something pointing through his chest. Blood was dripping from the tip of the silver weapon and from the wound. Skollorn dropped you but you landed in Loki’s strong arms. You looked up at him and noticed the pained expression on his handsome face.

Both of your attention snapped back to Skollorn who fell to the floor with a heavy thud and moved no more. Behind him stood Odin panting slightly Gungnir in his hand as he leaned onto the spear. The weapon’s silver tip crimson red from the blood.

‘No one speaks of my son like that’ he breathed. ‘And no one can hurt my daughter.’

You never thought Odin would say something like that about you but you were happy to know that he liked you enough to get angry if someone hurt you.

_**Time skip~** _

After a quick check up in the infirmary you, Loki and Thor were given permission to go and celebrate. You all feasted, danced and laughed that night. You were accepting the congratulations and good wishes from noble men and women when Thor approached you.

‘Sister!’ he beamed already intoxicated a little. You laughed jovially excusing yourselves from the circle of nobles and led the blonde muscular man toward a quiet balcony. ‘I am so happy for you two!’

‘Thank you, Thor’ you smiled up him laughing a bit. ‘You already told that to both of us now at least five times.’

‘Excuse me but it is not something common to see my brother happy’ he replied sobering up a bit out in the cold night’s air. ‘I have thought he would never be the person I grew up with and I hold close to my heart. I have thought that all the things we experienced in so little time would never let him want to feel ever again. He closed up and have not let in anyone since he learnt of his heritage. I have thought that he would never be happy but you (Name), you showed me that there was still a secret passageway to his heart. It was just never my role to free him of his burdens.’

‘I could only reach out to him because I opened up to him first. It was hard but I knew how it felt to think and believe yourself to be a monster. I was just trying to feel around in the darkness at first but then I let my instinct lead me through to him. I knew how alone he felt and wanted to be his friend… but I got so much more than that as time passed and I fell for him way before I knew it’ you laughed.

‘Please, take care of him’ Thor held your upper arm and pulled you into a gentle hug. You smiled and hugged him back before the two of you went back inside. Fandral asked you to dance and you accepted his hand. Right after your first dance with him, Volstagg asked you to dance with him and after that Hogun asked you. It was funny and you enjoyed the dancing. Hogun was twirling you away from his body when you lost your balance and fell into a firm chest. Strong arms circled around your waist and pulled you up to meet mesmerizing blue eyes, sharp, protruding cheekbones and raven black hair. You looked back at Hogun to see him wink at you before disappearing into the crowd. You laughed and turned back to Loki who was smirking down at you.

‘Have you enjoyed the night, my darling?’ he asked kissing your lips quickly.

‘I have… but I was missing something’ you scrunched up your nose a little.

‘Oh, and what could that be?’ he raised his eyebrows playfully.

‘You’ you breathed standing on your tiptoes and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled you closer to his body by your waist.

‘I bet no one would notice if we would disappear into the night’ he whispered leaning down and kissing, nipping at your neck and jaw under your ear. You sighed as you slid your hands up on his torso and circled your arms around his neck pulling him closer.

‘I would not mind either’ you replied. He pulled away and led you out of the room through a side door by your hand. You giggled as you two made your way back to the chambers you and him would share from now on. He was backing into the room as you kissed and he was already stripping off his armour. His cape found the ground first then his boots and each piece of clothing followed suit. Loki easily loosened your corset and you were standing in your underwear on your tiptoes kissing the God of Mischief full of passion.

Loki’s large hands slid up on the back of your thighs to your bums and pulled you up on his waist. You circled your legs around him and let him carry you to the large bed. He threw you down as he climbed over you kissing you. You ran your hands up and down his chest feeling his defined muscles. You moaned into his mouth as his right hand cupped your womanhood. He hooked a finger into the waist of your panties and pulled it down throwing it behind him onto the floor. His fingers travelled back to your opening and his thumb put pressure on your clit while his middle finger pushed into your tunnel. You moaned into his mouth before he pulled away and traced kisses down your jaw and neck to your collar bone. His thin lips found our left nipple and sucked on it till it was hard. You felt his cock press against your thigh making you smile.

He crawled lower kissing down your stomach to your pubic region and his lips found your lower lips. Loki parted your legs wider for him before his tongue gave you a small lap teasing you. You groaned making him chuckle.

‘So eager, darling’ he chuckled before delving into your heat. You cried out in surprise and pleasure as he sucked and licked at you. He circled his tongue around your clit while his long slender finger delved into you deeper and deeper curling it inside you. Your hand found his raven locks as he ate you out.

He teased and worked you toward your peak. The knot in your stomach curling on itself tighter with every second. His blue eyes looked up into your (e/c) ones.

‘Cum for me, my love’ he breathed watching you panting and moaning. He kept sucking on your clit when you finally came with a long cry. Every muscle in your body tightened before they relaxed and you fell back into the bed. You panted heavily as Loki crawled up and kissed your lips cupping your breasts. You felt his painfully erect shaft on your thigh as you kissed him back. You circled your legs around his waist as his left hand went to your clit which was still throbbing. Your arousal started to grow again as he put pressure on the sensitive bud.

‘Inside… I want you inside’ you breathed eyes half-lidded.

‘I have to oblige my queen’ Loki smirked down at you as he grabbed his cock guiding it to your entrance. He was big both in length and in girth. He slowly entered knowing it was your first time but you were prepared for him. You wanted it… you needed it. You gasped as he entered you filling you to the brim. You kissed your husband nipping at his lower lip as he started moving slowly.

The two of you panted and moaned as he slowly slid out then sheathed himself harshly inside of you. You cried out in pleasure as you saw stars while he moved. Your hands grabbed fistfuls of his raven locks as he leaned closer and nipped at your exposed skin. You gasped and moaned as he moved in and out of you. His pace picked up as your orgasms were nearing.

‘Cum for me, my queen!’ he pressed his thumb against your clit sending you over the edge as you cried out his name. Loki shot his load into you groaning before collapsing next to you on the bed pulling you to his chest. You panted heavily with him and couldn’t help but giggle.

‘What is it, my love?’ he asked.

‘I am only happy, my king’ you whispered leaning up and kissing him passionately. You felt him pull the covers over your bodies before his strong arm pulled you back into his chest and you closed your eyes. ‘Good night, Loki.’

‘Good night, my beautiful queen’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning was the same whirlwind as yesterday was. You and Loki were ushered into the carriage which would bring you to the hidden residence of the royal family for your honeymoon. It was on an island in the far edge of the realm hidden by mountains and lush forests.

Two other carriages accompanied yours filled with servants and your belongings. Frigga told you to only open her gift when you’re alone and it made you curious. She expressed how important it was for Loki to not see it. You decided to explore the place first before you would explore the residence. When you finally got out of the carriage you stretched with a yawn and smiled up at the bright blue sky. Hands grabbed your waist lifting you up from the ground turning around you. You shrieked in surprise and laughed as Loki turned around with you. He put you back on your feet and pecked your lips with a smile on his lips.

‘What would you like to do first?’ he wiggled his eyebrows making you both blush and giggle. You slapped his chest playfully.

‘I bet your mother already made you promise to give her grandchildren but I would like to explore the territory first’ you said. Loki pouted feigning disappointment before his lips curled up in a mischievous smirk.

‘I know of an enjoyable way of exploring’ he leaned down and started nibbling on your earlobe making you laugh.

‘Hey, hey!’ you giggled. ‘Do not make the servants embarrassed!’

‘I do not think they pay any mind to us’ he kissed your jaw pulling you closer to his body. You circled your arms around his waist.

‘I am embarrassed’ you stated but was surprised as the scenery around you changed. You were hugging Loki in a glade with thousands of beautiful flowers in every colour you could ever imagine. Light breeze caressed your skin and the sweet smell of the flowers were welcoming. The lush forest surrounded you and you could hear water’s gurgling farther.

‘You do not have to be anymore’ Loki smirked down at you before capturing your lips with his, his hands already pulling your dress off of you.

_**Time skip~** _

Months had passed peacefully since your wedding and Skollorn’s death. You were forever grateful to Odin for putting an end to that monster’s crimes. Now you thought the king badass. Putting a spear through someone just like that was showing how strong he was truly even if he was old.

Sometimes Loki and Odin would still start an argument but you and Frigga could easily make them see reason. You were the translator of Odin’s actions for Loki. It wasn’t easy at first but you learnt to be patient with both of them. One day you woke up feeling sick and soon you were throwing up in the toilet in the bathroom. You were suspicious since a few days because your period haven’t come to visit you but you only got certain about your suspicions when the healers clarified a small life starting in your womb.

You and Loki were overjoyed by the news and were already wanted to find a name however your husband was called to Vanaheim because of a local battle between noble clans. He was now there since four months and your stomach started showing. You sat in the library reading an adventure story deep in the story when you felt a presence in the library. Your magic had improved since you started taking lessons from Frigga. You put your book down to look for the new comer and made your way through the maze of bookshelves. The front of the library was empty so you turned back to continue your book when you spotted a shadow between bookshelves. Your eyebrows furrowed and started following the shadow of a man until you arrived back to the small corner you and Loki spent your spare time. You gasped when your (e/c) eyes spotted the small corner lit up by thousands of floating global lights flying around like fireflies. Candles were lighting up the small table which was loaded with two plates and food. Strong arms circled around your waist and you could smell the familiar scent of forest and mint. Loki rested his chin on your shoulder as he pulled you close.

‘Have you missed me, my queen?’ he asked his voice low and seducing.

‘No day passed without my thoughts flying through the space to you. I was forced to grasp onto the memories of my husband instead of having your real touch and caress. I have missed every fibre of your body and soul, every whisper and kiss.’ you replied turning around smiling up at him lovingly. ‘And I have been worried sick that you would not come home to me… to us. That your brother would come home telling me you have fallen protecting the peace of the Nine Realms like the brave and honourable man you are.’

‘I promised you I would come home and I will always keep my promise’ he shook his head kissing you lovingly. ‘I love you (Name) and will always. There will be no distance I cannot cross for you, there will be no barrier I cannot break down to get to you. You are my everything.’

You kissed him with your heart thumping in your chest hard and quick. You knew you will never let go of this man, not in a million years. He was yours and you were his… that was all that mattered.

_**End~** _


End file.
